Les liens du sang
by Ertis
Summary: On a déjà vu Harry en fils ou fille d'à peu près tout le monde alors, pourquoi pas en fille du tristement célèbre Salazar Serpentard? Qu'est-ce que ca changera dans sa vie et dans son coeur. Et c'est mon premier HP/LM.
1. Chapter 1

Je sais que commencer une nouvelle fic alors que les autres sont très loins d'être finies n'est pas une bonne idée ceci dit, j'avance tellement bien que je voulais vous en faire profiter. En plus, ca sera mon premier HP/LM!!

En gros, que peut on dire sur cette fic? Eh bien, on a déjà eu des Harry en gamin d'à peu près tout le monde et si pour lui les voyages dans le temps sont autorisés, pourquoi pas pour sa mère? Donc, voici Harry en fille de Lily et Salazar Serpentard! En quoi est-ce que ca l'influencera?

Découvrez le avec moi et bonne lecture de ce minuscule prologue.

* * *

Prologue :

La pleine lune illuminait de ses rayons la haute tour d'un magnifique château en bordure de forêt. Un couple, tendrement enlacé sur une pierre, contemplait le ciel avec envie et tristesse.

« Dans 1000 ans, ça sera toujours le même ciel ! » Remarqua l'homme en déposant un baiser dans les cheveux de sa bien aimée. « Rowena m'a dit que ça serait une petite fille. »

« J'aurais tant aimé qu'elle te connaisse. Mais ton nom à mon époque est loin d'inspirer confiance. Et si tu revenais avec moi ? »

« Non ma douce. Ma place est ici. Tu seras la seule à savoir qui je suis vraiment. C'est mieux comme ça crois moi. La seule chose dont je suis capable, c'est de faire souffrir ceux que j'aime. »

« Je lui parlerais de toi ! » Promit elle en posant sa tête sur son épaule. « Jamais je n'aurais pensé tomber amoureuse de quelqu'un comme toi ! »

« Et moi donc ! » Sourit il tristement. « Tu dois partir Lili. Les choses vont empirer et tu le sais. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoique ce soit. A toi, ou a notre fille. »

« Je ne peux… »

« Ecoute moi. Ma vie n'était qu'un tunnel sans fin avant que je te rencontre et tu y as amené la lumière. Je connais mon futur et je connais le tien. Ils ne s'accordent pas vraiment. Je veillerais sur vous deux même de loin. J'aimerais que sa vie soit facile, plus facile que la mienne en tout cas mais ça ne sera pas le cas. Poudlard sera son refuge. Sa véritable maison et il n'y a qu'ici qu'elle s sentira chez elle. Promet moi de ne pas la brider Lili. Laisse la vivre la vie qu'elle souhaite. Elle fera les bons choix n'aie crainte. »

« Je te promets que notre fille fera ce que bon lui semblera ! As tu d'autres volontés pour elle ? »

« Oui. Appelle là comme ma mère. Séfira Liliane Serpentard. Enfin, ça risque plus d'être Evans ou Dumbledore mais j'ai le droit de rêver non ? »

« Pour moi, elle sera une Serpentard ne t'inquiète pas ! »

Il ramassa du bout des pouces les larmes qui coulaient sur le visage de Lili et l'embrassa avec tendresse, posant sa main sur son ventre encore plat. Sa femme, sa fille. Les deux uniques amours de sa vie. En se concentrant, il parvenait à entendre un rire léger et enfantin et voir le visage de porcelaine d'une petite fille aux yeux émeraude et à la chevelure blonde argentée. Ses deux couleurs préférées justement.

« Fais attention à toi Salazar. Même si je sais ce qu'il va se passer, une partie de moi espère que ce n'est qu'un mensonge et que tu t'en sortiras. »

« Espérer l'impossible n'est pas très sain ma douce. Nous nous retrouverons dans l'autre monde au pire. »

« Super ! Voilà qui me remonte le moral ! »

« C'est l'heure ! » Soupira t il en inspectant le ciel. « Tu es prête ? »

« Franchement ? Non ! Mais je ne le serais jamais. »

Il hocha la tête compréhensif et agita vaguement la main en direction des arbres. Un immense vortex se forma, tournoyant, attendant que quelqu'un le pénètre. Salazar serra une dernière fois sa femme dans ses bras, se repaissant encore de sa chaleur, de son parfum et l'embrassa passionnément avant de la pousser dans le vortex. Voilà. De nouveau, il était seul mais dorénavant, il aurait une bonne raison de se battre. Personne ne s'en prendrait à sa famille.

A suivre…

* * *

Bon, je sais, c'est tout petit. mais les amuses bouche sont toujours très petit donc, dites moi plutôt ce que vous en pensez et j'updaterais rapidement.

Bisous!!


	2. Chapter 2

Maintenant que j'en ai écris plus de 100 pages, je vais avoir besoin de votre avis donc, rendez vous en fin de chapitre pour répondre à quelques questions qui me seront utiles.

* * *

Chapitre 1

31 Juillet 1980.

« Peut on venir saluer la jeune maman et son beau bébé ? » S'enquit une voix bien connue qui la fit sourire malgré elle.

« Tu ne veux pas plutôt venir accueillir ta petite fille comme il se doit ? Je suis contente de te voir papa. Et nous sommes très flattées que tu aies abandonné ton château pour te mêler aux communs des mortels ! »

« Que veux tu, je dois bien préparer ma rentrée scolaire. Allez, montre moi cette merveille ! »

Lili tendit doucement sa précieuse petite fille vers son père et les observa minutieusement tous les deux. Les yeux bleus du directeur de Poudlard scintillaient de joie et de tristesse aussi. Quand elle était revenue 6 mois plus tôt, il s'était douté que quelque chose de grand et de grave s'était passé. Sa précieuse Lily n'était plus aussi joyeuse qu'avant. Il y avait cette étincelle d'agonie permanente dans ses yeux. Quand son ventre avait commencé à s'arrondir, il avait compris. Mais de là à imaginer que sa fille unique portait en elle l'enfant de Salazar Serpentard, s'était une autre affaire. Elle lui avait fait promettre de ne rien révéler à qui que ce soit et il s'y était tenu. Qui l'aurait cru de toute manière ? Même dans un monde aussi magique que le leur, une grossesse datant de 1000 ans dans le passé n'était pas une chose courante. Et voilà le résultat, bien calme et détendue dans ses bras, fixant sur lui son regard clair déjà pailleté d'émeraude, le crane recouvert d'un fin duvet blond, elle affichait une mine sérieuse qu'il trouvait tellement adorable sur un si jeune enfant.

« Que vas tu faire ? » Demanda doucement Albus pour ne pas gêner la contemplation de l'enfant.

« Je n'en sais rien papa. Elle peut difficilement porter le nom de Serpentard ou même celui de Dumbledore. Severus ne veut plus me parler depuis l'annonce officielle de ma grossesse. Je crois que je vais demander à James s'il veut bien l'adopter. Comme il ne peut pas avoir d'enfant… »

« C'est une bonne idée. Comment s'appelle cette jolie demoiselle ? »

« Séfira. Salazar y tenait beaucoup. »

« Comment te sens tu Lili ? »

« Il me manque. Mais j'ai l'impression de l'avoir retrouvé à travers notre fille. Elle lui ressemble beaucoup. »

« Ça sera une sacré sorcière ! » Affirma Albus en retendant le nouveau né à sa mère. « Je crois que je commence à me faire vieux moi ! »

« Tu ne seras jamais vieux papa ! » Sourit Lily mutine en couchant sa fille contre elle dans le lit blanc de sa chambre d'hôpital.

« Je l'espère bien. Bon, je vais rentrer à Poudlard moi. Veux tu que je parle à James ? »

« S'il te plaît oui. Pour le moment, je n'ai pas envie de voir qui que ce soit. Je veux juste rester seule avec elle. »

« Je comprends ! » Assura t il en posant ses lèvres sur le front de sa fille. « Si tu as besoin de moi, tu sais ou me trouver ! »

« Derrière ton bureau dans ta tour ! » Sourit elle las en ne quittant pas sa fille des yeux.

« Repose toi bien Lily. »

Elle hocha doucement la tête et baille en se recouchant auprès de sa fille. Son bébé. Son rayon de soleil.

« » « » « »

« Lily ! On devrait peut être appeler le médicomage. Elle n'arrête pas de pleurer ! » Remarqua doucement James en tentant de calmer les sanglots de sa fille adoptive.

Depuis qu'il l'avait adoptée un an auparavant, sa vie entière s'était résumée à cet enfant. Pour lui qui n'en aurait jamais, elle était une véritable aubaine et puis, elle était tellement parfaite qu'il n'avait eu aucun mal à lui offrir son nom. Ils n'étaient qu'une poignée à savoir qu'elle n'était pas réellement sa fille. Albus, Sirius et Lui. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir tout expliquer à Severus mais ça avait été trop tard. Il pensait qu'elle s'était enfuie avec James pour ne pas l'épouser lui et même si cette idée était franchement ahurissante, elle lui offrait un excellent alibi. En cette soirée d'Halloween 1981, Séfira était intenable. Dès que sa mère la lâchait, elle hurlait et ses cris avaient déjà eu raison de deux vases.

« Elle n'est pas malade. Elle doit sentir que quelque chose se prépare c'est tout. Calme toi Séfi. » Murmura t elle en berçant sa fille sur son cœur. « Il ne t'arrivera rien mon bébé. Ton papa veille sur toi ! »

« Tes deux papas ! » Renchérit James avec un sourire fier. « On attend quelqu'un ? » Demanda t il soudain sérieux en entendant des coups donnés à la porte.

Les hurlements de Séfira empirèrent. Elle savait que s'était la mort qui frappait à leurs portes.

« Lily, prends Séfi et part ! » Ordonna t il en sortant sa baguette, prête à donner sa vie pour cette famille qu'il chérissait par dessus tout.

Les larmes aux yeux, Lily fila jusqu'à la nurseries et posa sa fille sur le sol, ancrant ses yeux aux orbes si semblables de Séfira.

« Je t'aime ma chérie tu m'entends ? Je vais sans doute mourir ce soir mais toi, tu vivras. C'est ton père qui a créé ces sorts et ils ne peuvent tuer ses descendants directs. Oh bon sang, pourquoi est-ce que je te dis ça alors que tu n'as qu'un an ? Tout ira bien pour toi ma chérie. J'espère que ton grand père te prendra avec lui. Tant qu'il ne te laisse pas aux soins de Pétunia, tout me va ! Enfin, peut être pas les Malefoy ! Tais toi Lily. » S'invectiva t elle sèchement.

« Bonsoir Lily ! » La coupa la voix veloutée et pourtant glacée du seigneur des ténèbres.

« Tue moi si tu veux mais ne touche pas à ma fille ! »

« Elle est destinée à me détruire ! Bien sur que je vais la tuer ! » Gloussa t il comme une évidence.

« Tu ne parviendras jamais à la tuer mais elle, elle te tuera. » Sourit Lily très calme en cajolant une dernière fois sa fille. « Adieu mon amour. Ton père et moi veillerons toujours sur toi ! »

« Elle te rejoindra vite ! AVADA KEDAVRA ! »

Les hurlements de l'enfant redoublèrent quand le rayon vert faucha sa mère. Elle renifla misérablement, ancrant son regard à celui du mage noir qui remua inconfortablement.

« Désolé petite mais les affaires sont les affaires ! ADAVA KEDAVRA ! »

Un couinement de douleur s'échappa de ses lèvres serrées quand le sort la toucha au front avant de repartir aussi vite sur Voldemort qui cria en disparaissant. Il aurait mieux fait d'écouter Lily pour une fois ça lui aurait épargné bien des souffrances.

« » « » « »

Albus, le cœur brisé, regardait tendrement sa petite fille dormir dans ses couvertures roses. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que sa fille soit morte. S'était incompréhensible. D'elle, il ne lui restait plus que Séfira. Elle avait besoin de lui et pourtant, il était incapable de s'en occuper. Personne ne savait que Lily était sa fille mis à part McGonagal et Séfira ne serait pas en sécurité auprès de lui, au beau milieu d'un monde sorcier en ruine. Non, même si l'idée lui brisait le cœur, mieux valait qu'il la laisse avec Pétunia.

« Je suis désolée ma chérie mais c'est temporaire. Dans 10 ans, je reviendrais te chercher et nous vivrons enfin ensemble. Je te le promets ! » Murmura t il en laissant le couffin sur les marches d'une coquette maison anglaise. « Au revoir ! »

L'enfant ne se réveilla pas et s'était une bonne chose. Jamais il n'aurait eu le courage de la laisser là si elle avait été réveillée. Tournant les talons, il abandonna son cœur et son âme derrière lui. Durant 10 ans, il ne serait plus qu'un homme seul et brisé mais un jour, il reviendrait à la vie et trouverait sa rédemption dans le regard émeraude d'une jeune sorcière.

A suivre…

* * *

Voilà, le chapitre est terminé, certaines questions ont trouvés leurs réponses et moi j'ai des questions pour vous: Que ceux qui veulent unretour en fanfare du papounet tapent le 1, Ceux qui veulent que Voldy passe à l"'ami" et qu'un autre vilain, vilain, vilain méchant pas inconnue du tout débarque tapent le 2 (sinon, voldy est pas assez coriace) Et bien qu'elle ne soit pas apparue, que ceux qui veulent que mamy Adèle débarque ( caractère: Cinglée, méprisante, hautaine et dingue de sa petite fille) imaginez qu'elle ferait passer Lucius ou Cissa pour deux clodos!! Tapent le 3!!

Finalement, que ceux qui s'en foutent et qui continuent à me suivre dans mes délires tapent le 4!!


	3. Chapter 3

Salut à tous, je vous souhaite une excellente année 2009 remplie de joie, d'amour et de réussites.

Gros bisous et bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 2

31 Juillet 1991.

S'était rare qu'elle soit réveillée avant Dudley ou le reste de la maisonnée. Même s'il faisait toujours sombre dans son placard, elle savait que s'était encore la nuit. Elle se recoucha, cherchant désespérément son sommeil quand un sorte de roucoulement la fit sursauter. S'était ce bruit là qui l'avait réveillée. Elle alluma la petite lampe de chevet qu'elle était parvenue à sauver des mains de Dudley et observa fascinée la chose qui la fixait attentivement. Un oiseau. En fait, le plus grand oiseau qu'elle ait jamais vu. Il était magnifique avec son plumage vert et argenté.

« Bonjour ! » Murmura t elle en tendant lentement la main vers lui de peur qu'il disparaisse.

Au contraire, il se rapprocha d'elle et posa sa tête contre la paume ouverte de sa main avec un roucoulement apaisant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi ? Tu t'es perdu dans mon placard ? »

Aussi étrange que ça puisse paraître, elle avait vraiment l'impression d'être comprise par cet oiseau. S'était une première dans la mesure ou sa propre famille ne la comprenait pas et préférait l'oublier dans un placard. Enfin, l'oubli restait préférable à la torture, aux coups et à l'humiliation ! Elle remarqua seulement la longue boîte accrochée à la patte de l'oiseau et la lettre attachée à son cou. Un pigeon voyageur géant. Elle savait bien que s'était son 11ème anniversaire mais personne n'y pensait jamais alors, elle s'était résignée ! Elle ouvrit doucement la lettre à son nom. L'écriture était belle, avec de longues cursives, une calligraphie impeccable. Le papier était épais, un peu jauni mais d'excellente qualité. Elle fronça les sourcils en voyant la signature. Son père ? Pourquoi lui écrivait il ? Pourquoi maintenant ?

_Mon bébé, mon ange, ma Séfira, _

_Tu as 11 ans aujourd'hui, bon anniversaire. Je sais que ta vie n'a pas été facile et je m'en excuse. Peut être aurais je du laisser ta mère vivre ici avec moi mais dans ce cas, vous en auriez toutes les deux souffert et ce n'était pas envisageable, encore moins acceptable. Je voulais quand même laisser quelque chose_ _derrière moi. Une bonne empreinte qui concurrencerait tout le mal que j'ai pu faire dans ma vie. Je sais ce que l'on dit, un mauvais père vaut mieux que pas de père du tout mais dans mon cas, tu n'aurais pas été heureuse. Je préfère te laisser tes illusions de petite fille. Peut être m'imagines tu comme un prince charmant, quelqu'un de courageux, de volontaire, de bien, quelqu'un qui t'aimerait plus que tout autre chose au monde et sur ce dernier point, tu aurais raison. Devoir laisser partir ta mère a été la chose la plus difficile que j'ai eu à faire. Moi qui désirais tant un enfant, savoir que jamais je n'aurais eu la chance de te voir, de te parler, de te toucher, de calmer tes pleurs ou tes craintes. Je m'en veux probablement plus que tu ne m'en veux si ça peut te consoler. J'aurais aimé te donner la vie de rêve que je n'ai jamais eu, là aussi j'ai échoué et tout ce que j'ai à t'offrir, c'est ma fortune, la garantie de mon amour et des surprises que tu découvriras petit à petit. L'homme qui t'a élevé, qui t'a donné son nom, James Potter, n'est pas ton père. Je lui suis très reconnaissant d'avoir aussi bien pris soin de toi et de t'avoir aimée comme j'aurais voulu le faire. Un jour, tu apprendras qui je suis, qui est ton véritable père et ce jour là, tu me haïras. Je sais ce que tu te dis en ce moment. Jamais je ne pourrais faire cela. Crois moi sur parole ma chérie, tu y viendras un jour et je l'aurais bien mérité. J'ai fais beaucoup de choses dont je ne suis pas fier. Beaucoup de choses que l'éternité ne suffira pas à racheter._

Aujourd'hui, un vieil homme va venir te chercher. Un homme de confiance, quelqu'un de bien qui t'espère depuis 10 ans. il a du se résigner à te laisser chez cette femme qui se prétend être ta tante et je peux t'assurer que ça lui a coûté plus que tu ne le crois. Cet homme est le père de ta mère. Il est le directeur d'une école particulière. Une école de sorcellerie qui s'appelle Poudlard. Ne fais pas des yeux ronds. Tu le sais bien que tu es différente des autres petites filles de ton âge. Je me demande si tu as tous mes dons. L'avenir aussi nous le dira. Dis toi que le château où tu vas est à toi. C'est ta maison. Il fut un temps où je l'ai moi même possédé. S'était une propriété familiale que j'ai accepté de changer en école avant de m'en faire chasser. Ironique mais pas si terrible que ça quand on connaît le contexte. Il ne te parlera pas de moi alors, ne l'interroge pas non plus. Je préfère que tu conserves une idée généreuse de moi pour encore quelques années. Viendra un moment où la vérité s'imposera à toi et ce jour là, tu obtiendras toutes les réponses à tes questions je te le promets. Tu trouveras une autre lettre dans le château, derrière un tableau représentant un serpent dans les cachots.

_J'ai cherché bien longtemps ce que je pourrais t'offrir pour ton anniversaire. 11 ans est un âge important chez nous. La petite boite dans la grande boite contient une bague que j'ai fait forger spécialement pour toi. J'espère qu'elle te plaira. Il y a également une robe à nos couleurs. L'oiseau est un phénix. Il a éclot spécialement pour toi et n'as pas encore de nom. A toi de lui en trouver un. _

_Je resterais près de toi ma chérie. A Poudlard, tu ne seras jamais seule je te le promets. Je veillerais sur toi même de très loin. Tu es mon univers, mon cœur, mon âme et je t'aime plus que tout au monde ne l'oublie jamais._

_Ton père._

Les yeux remplis de larmes, Séfira replia doucement la lettre et la rangea avec soin sous son oreiller. Elle n'avait pas forcément tout compris à part le principal. Son défunt père l'avait aimée. Elle ne savait rien de ses parents mis à part ce qu'elle entendait de la part de sa tante et son oncle. Violents, alcooliques. Maintenant, elle savait qu'ils n'étaient pas comme ça. Un père violent et alcoolique n'écrivait des lettres aussi merveilleuse. Avec des gestes délicats, elle écarta les feuilles de soie qui recouvraient sa robe et la souleva avec un réel sourire enfantin. Elle semblait être sortie d'une autre époque. Noire en velours assez épais, ce qui lui allait bien puisqu'elle était très frileuse, un liseré d'argent serpentait sur les bord et des dessins discret au fil vert émeraude terminait le design. Elle trempa un chiffon dans le baquet d'eau glacée qui lui servait de salle de bain et se débarbouilla en frissonnant. Une fois propre, elle passa la robe de son père et sourit. S'était doux et chaud. Tout à fait ce qu'elle aimait. Elle prit le peigne à moitié cassé et dénoua ses longs cheveux blonds argentés avant de ramasser un long ruban de velours dans la boîte et de nouer sommairement ses cheveux en une demi queue. Finalement, elle ouvrit la petite boite et glissa à son annulaire gauche une petite bague en or blanc en forme de serpent qui enroulait sa queue autour d'une émeraude.

Quand Pétunia vint tambouriner à sa porte, elle était relisait pour la 15ème fois la lettre de son père, apprenant ses mots par cœur. Au moins, tout était plus claire. Elle n'était ni un monstre, ni anormale. Une sorcière. Comme beaucoup d'autres visiblement. Ça expliquait beaucoup de choses qui lui arrivaient ou lui étaient arrivées. La manière dont elle lisait dans l'esprit des gens, la manière dont elle parlait aux serpent, dont elle changeait la météo, dont elle faisait voler des choses ou qu'elle cassait des choses quand elle s'énervait.

Pétunia manqua de peur de faire tomber sa poêle en voyant sa nièce apparaître dans la cuisine comme un ange tombé du ciel. Bon sang ce qu'elle pouvait la détester.

« Où as tu trouvé ces vêtements ? »

« Cadeau d'anniversaire ! Je m'occupe du café ? »

« Oui ! »

Pétunia l'observa à la dérobée, cherchant ce qui avait changé en une nuit. Sa nièce avait l'air radieuse et confiante. S'était mauvais ça sachant qu'elle avait 11 ans aujourd'hui. Bah, quoiqu'il se passe, plus vite elle serait partie et plus vite elle serait tranquille. Elle sursauta en entendant la sonnerie de la porte. Probablement le facteur pensa t elle en allant ouvrir. Un cri aigu s'échappa de sa gorge en avisant le vieux barbu devant elle. Le père de sa sœur. Albus Dumbledore, le vénéré directeur de Poudlard, école de sorcellerie. L'homme qui avait honteusement abandonné leurs mères à sa triste mort.

« Allez vous en ! Je ne veux pas d'autres monstres chez moi ! »

« Je suis venu chercher Séfira. Définitivement si c'est ce qu'elle veut. »

« Eh bien prenez là et disparaissez d'ici ! Morveuse ! » Beugla t elle à travers la maison.

Albus se sentit fondre en voyant la petite merveille blonde apparaître derrière sa tante. Magnifique dans cette robe noire en velours aux décorations digne de Serpentard. Ce cher Salazar aurait il songé à laisser des cadeaux à sa fille ? Il n'y avait pas à dire, il était très fort.

« Bonjour Séfira. Je m'appelle Albus Dumbledore. Je suis ton grand père et je suis venu te chercher. Enfin, si tu veux venir avec moi bien sur ! »

« Je vais chercher mes affaires ! » Murmura t elle sans même y réfléchir.

Tombant nez à nez avec son phénix, elle s'en voulut de ne pas encore lui avoir accordé un peu d'attention. Elle tapota doucement son épaule sur laquelle il se posa en douceur et elle récupéra simplement la couverture rose de son enfance et la lettre de son père avant de rejoindre cet homme aux airs de père noël qui était son grand père.

« Au revoir tante Pétunia ! » Souffla t elle avant que la porte ne se referme violemment sur elle.

« Je suis désolé de t'avoir laissée ici. Je n'avais pas le choix à l'époque. Tu as une très jolie robe. Les couleurs sont très particulières surtout. Ça ressemble beaucoup à ton père. »

« C'est mon cadeau d'anniversaire. »

« Le phénix aussi ? »

« Oui. Ainsi que la bague. Est-ce que vous le connaissez ? »

« Comme tous les sorciers. Tu le sauras bien assez tôt ne t'en fais pas. Séfira, j'imagine que ça doit être compliqué à comprendre… »

« Vous n'imaginez rien ! » Remarqua t elle doucement d'une voix néanmoins plus sèche. « Pour Pétunia et son mari, mes parents étaient deux chômeurs alcooliques qui sont morts dans un accident de voiture. Puis je reçois cette lettre. Un homme qui se dit être mon père, qui m'aime plus que tout et qui regrette d'avoir dû me séparer de lui. Et après vous arrivez en me disant que vous êtes mon grand père et que vous êtes désolé de ne pas avoir pu me garder à l'époque. Vous vous êtes déjà demandé à quel point je pouvais me fiche de vos pitoyables excuses ? Avez vous imaginé ce qu'à été ma vie pendant ces années ? Seule et rejetée de tous, enfermée dans un placard sinistre, sombre et froid, me croyant anormale parce que je pouvais faire des choses que les autres ne pouvaient pas faire. Laissez moi vous dire une petite chose monsieur Dumbledore, quand vous retrouvez votre petite fille abandonnée depuis 10 ans, évitez de lui parler de son père avec cet air dégoûté parce que pour le moment et à ma connaissance, il est le seul à m'avoir réellement aimée ! »

Incapable d'aligner deux mots cohérents, Albus la regarda avancer sans même se retourner. Voilà comment on se faisait moucher par une gamine de 11 ans. elle n'avait pas tort d'un autre côté. Pour lui qui espérait tant de ces retrouvailles, ça lui faisait l'effet d'une douche froide. Comme quoi on pouvait toujours être surpris.

« Séfira ! Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas te vexer. J'ai oublié ce que s'était d'être normal. »

« Pour eux, je suis surdouée alors, n'aie pas peur de me parler comme à une adulte. C'est tout ce que je demande. Enfin, ça et connaître l'identité de mon père mais d'après lui, ça viendra un jour ou l'autre et il vaut mieux que je me complaise dans mes fantasme d'enfant ! »

« Eh bien je dirais que les humains sont comme des pièces. Elles ont toutes deux faces et quoique ton père ai pu faire, c'est vrai qu'il t'aimait vraiment beaucoup. »

« Tu veux bien me parler un peu de maman et de lui ? Ou de l'homme qui m'a élevée comme sa fille ? »

« Ta mère, Liliane, était magnifique. Enfin, c'est normal puisque je suis son père mais tout le monde la trouvait magnifique et tu lui ressembles beaucoup. Surtout les yeux. S'était une sorcière incroyable. Puissante, gentille. Elle a rencontré ton père plutôt par hasard. Autant dire qu'il était le plus puissant sorcier de sa génération. Il avait une très mauvaise réputation et ta mère étant ta mère, elle a cherché l'homme qui se cachait sous cette carapace. Ils sont tombés amoureux l'un de l'autre et elle est tombée enceinte de toi. Il paraît qu'il était extatique quand elle lui a annoncé la nouvelle mais la situation s'est gâtée et il l'a obligée à partir pour ne pas mettre vos deux vies en danger. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire quand elle est revenue à Poudlard. Elle a demandé à James de t'adopter et il a immédiatement accepté. Tu n'étais pas sa fille mais il t'aimait quand même plus que tout. S'était le meilleur ami de ta mère et comme il ne pouvait pas avoir d'enfant, tu as été son rayon de soleil l'espace d'une année. »

« Et toi là dedans ? »

« Le monde sorcier, notre monde, est un endroit très particulier et pour que tu comprennes tout bien, je vais devoir remonter un peu dans le temps. Il y a 50 ans, j'étais directeur adjoint de l'école et j'ai été chargé de ramener un jeune sorcier. Il s'appelait Tom Elvis Jedusor. Il était très intelligent un peu comme toi mais son âme était noire même a 11 ans. Il a mal tourné. Très mal tourné même. Quand il est sorti de l'école, il a disparu quelques années et est revenu sous le surnom de Lord Voldemort. il se battait pour la pureté du sang. Il pensait que seuls les sangs purs avaient le droit à une éducation et même à la vie. Tes parents se sont dressés contre lui avec moi et d'autres sorciers de leurs générations ou de la mienne. C'est ce qui les a tous conduits à la mort. Le soir où il a tué tes parents, il a aussi essayé de te tuer mais ça n'a pas marché comme il le voulait et c'est lui qui a été détruit. Dans notre monde, tu es très célèbre et pas seulement en bien. Beaucoup t'adulent et ceux qui supportaient Voldemort te détestent. C'est pour cette raison que je n'ai pas pu m'occuper de toi. Tu n'avais qu'un an et demi à l'époque. Le monde sorcier était en pleine reconstruction et tu aurais été en danger. Je ne pensais pas que te placer chez Pétunia était une si mauvaise chose. Je te dois toutes mes excuses. »

Elle le transperça de son regard émeraude, cherchant à déterminer jusqu'à quel point elle devait lui faire confiance. elle n'avait jamais fait confiance à qui que ce soit.

« Où allons nous ? » S'enquit elle incapable de se décider tout de suite.

« Eh bien c'est ton anniversaire et 11 ans est un âge important chez nous. Et puis, j'ai quelques cadeaux de retard. De plus, j'ai la liste de ce dont tu auras besoin une fois à l'école. Que pense tu de découvrir l'un des plus beaux endroits de notre monde ? »

« A une condition. »

« Je t'écoute. »

« J'ai toujours pas trouvé de nom pour mon phénix et j'aimerais trouver quelque chose qui lui irait bien. »

« Je t'offrirais l'histoire de Poudlard. Tu y trouveras certainement un nom intéressant. »

« Et nous entrons dans un bar parce que ? »

« Parce que c'est l'entrée du chemin de traverse. Suis moi ! » Sourit il en prenant sa main.

« Bonjour professeur Dumbledore ! » Salua le barman avec un sourire à moitié édenté. « Déjà en mission pour Poudlard ? »

« Non. Juste une journée shopping entre un grand père et sa petite fille. Tom, voici Séfira. »

« Mais bien sur ! C'est Séfira Potter ! »

Un silence de plomb tomba sur l'assemblée. Séfira serra les dents, assaillies par des dizaines de pensées qui n'étaient pas les siennes. Voilà ce qui l'avait aussi étonnée avec son grand père. S'était tellement calme autour de lui. Là, ça fourmillait d'idées, de scénarios déplaisants. Sa cicatrice se mit à la piquer quand un homme maigre à la tête enrubannée la salua vivement avec un bégaiement prononcé. Les couleurs blessaient ses yeux sensibles. Ça n'était pas la première fois que ça lui arrivait mais elle avait toujours pensé à des hallucinations oculaires. Hors, la majorité des personnes de ce bar étaient entourées par des couleurs, des mots ou des signes qu'elle semblait comprendre.

« Miss Potter ! C'est une grande joie pour moi ! » Balbutia t il.

Son esprit était brouillé et double. Une partie de lui était sincère, l'autre lui promettait milles morts. Le gris était presque dissout dans le noir et il n'y avait que des têtes de morts et des serpents. Flippant !

« On peut y aller ? » Pressa t elle doucement en serrant ses mains l'une contre l'autre.

« Bien sur ! » Sourit Albus en l'entraînant derrière lui vers le fond du bar. « Ça va ? »

« Non. Leurs pensées étaient trop fortes et ça me vrillait les tympans. »

« Tu es télépathe ? »

« J'en sais rien. C'est nouveau pour moi. Mais ce que je sais, c'est qu'autour de toi, il n'y a rien. »

« C'est parce que je pratique toujours l'occlumentie. Une manière de dire que mon cerveau est fermé aux intrusions. Ça doit être pour ça que tu n'entends rien. »

« Je risque de souvent squatter ton bureau si je suis toujours entourée de gens qui pensent trop forts. »

« Tu es la bienvenue dans mon bureau quand tu le souhaites Séfi ! Tu as d'autres dons aussi intéressant ? »

« Je peux faire voler des objets par la pensée, je peux parler aux serpents, je peux changer le temps aussi. » Expliqua t elle, préférant garder sa dernière faculté pour elle.

« Impressionnant. Passons d'abord par Gringott, c'est la banque des sorciers et ensuite, nous irons à la librairie ou nous tenterons de trouver des livres qui te permettront de dominer tous ces dons. »

Elle hocha doucement la tête reconnaissante et soulagée de ne pas être considérée comme un phénomène de foire. Elle pénétra avec lui dans le hall de Gringott et eut du mal à se faire à la luminosité ambiante. Le bâtiment était magique. Ça devait être ça qu'elle voyait. La magie. L'âme de la magie. Des petites choses très moches gardaient les comptoirs et après l'avoir interrogé, Albus lui expliqua qu'il s'agissait de gobelin. Des créatures experte en matière d'argent, de placement et de garanties.

« Professeur Dumbledore ! » Grommela leur gobelin en jetant un rapide coup d'œil à la petite fille aux côtés du directeur. « Que puis je pour vous aujourd'hui ? »

« Je suis venu retirer quelques galions de mon coffre personnel et je crois que mademoiselle Potter souhaiterait en faire tout autant. »

« C'est votre anniversaire mademoiselle Potter ? »

« Oui monsieur. J'ai 11 ans aujourd'hui ! » Murmura t elle impressionnée.

« Je vois. Si vous voulez bien venir dans mon bureau tous les deux ! »

« Il y a un problème Griphook ? » S'enquit Albus en fronçant les sourcils.

« Pas du tout professeur. Suivez moi ! »

Ils longèrent quelques couloirs avant de déboucher sur un bureau ovale de bonne grandeur, remplie de dossiers, de caisses et aux murs couverts de tableaux représentant d'éminents gobelins.

« Installez vous je vous prie ! » Ordonna t il en fouillant un grand coffre présent. « J'ai reçu l'ordre de remettre quelque chose à mademoiselle Potter si elle se présentait ici pour ses 11 ans. » Expliqua t il en sortant une longue boite et une lettre tout aussi jaunie que l'autre et portant la même écriture.

« C'est une lettre de papa ! » Murmura t elle le cœur serré. « On dirait qu'il a organisé un parcours découverte ! » Plaisanta t elle faiblement en la décachetant.

_Ma princesse, _

Si tu lis ceci, c'est que le gobelin à qui je l'avais laissé a bien rempli sa fonction. Finalement, cette banque aura eu plus d'avenir que je le croyais au début. Tu as normalement 11 ans et donc, tu as du recevoir une première lettre de moi. Connaissant bien le futur, je sais qu'aucune baguette ne te conviendra parce que certaines créatures ont disparu. Vois tu, les baguettes magiques sont faites à partir d'arbre magico-porteur et au centre, on retrouve quelque chose appartenant à une créature magique. Je crois que beaucoup d'entre elles vont disparaître et parmi elles, la plus parfaite, la plus puissante et la plus aboutie des créatures qui est également ma création. Le basilique. C'est un serpent géant dont un simple regard peut tuer. Ça a l'air méchant mais comme nous sommes toi et moi fourchelangue, ils restent de très agréables animaux de compagnie extrêmement fidèle. Peut être un jour en croiserais tu un. J'en avais laissé un pour la protection de Poudlard. Puisqu'elle ne m'est plus d'aucune utilité, je te lègue ma baguette. Tu sais, elles ne sont pas qu'un instrument dépourvu d'âme. Elles portent en elles le cœur, les rêves et les espoirs de son précédent sorciers, raison pour laquelle les baguettes sont enterrées avec leurs possesseurs. J'ai préféré te laisser la mienne afin qu'elle te protège comme j'aurais voulu et du le faire. Traite la avec respect et en échange, elle sera ta meilleure protection. Je sais que tu te poses aussi de nombreuses questions quand à ce don dont tu tais l'existence, quand Albus aura le dos tourné, procure toi un livre sur les liseurs d'aura. Il t'apprendra de bien nombreuses choses. Une fois ce don parfaitement maîtrisé, tu sauras exactement ce qui t'entoure mais si je peux me permettre de te donner un conseil tout paternel, fie toi toujours à ton instinct et ne t'arrête pas aux préjugés. J'ai ouvert un compte à ton nom. Dépense cet argent comme bon te semble. Offre toi tout ce que j'aurais aimé t'offrir. Une autre lettre et une autre surprise t'attendent à Poudlard.

_Ton père qui t'aime._

« C'est sa baguette ! » Souffla t elle en prenant la boîte en bois dans ses mains.

Elle souleva doucement le couvercle et sortit un long bout de bois noir entouré d'un liseré d'argent qui vibra entre ses mains. Elle se sentit entourée par un vent chaud, doux, réconfortant et bourré de sentiments positifs. La tendresse, l'amour et la tristesse de n'avoir pu être là.

« Cette personne qui tient à garder l'anonymat a également laissé un coffre à votre attention mais il ne vous sera accessible qu'à vos 15 ans. En attendant, vous avez celui que vous a laissé votre mère. »

« Je veux juste de quoi m'acheter des vêtements et des livres ! » Souffla t elle.

« Bien sur ! Je vous en prie ! » Déclara t il en la laissant sortir du bureau.

« Qu'a t il laissé dans son coffre ? » Demanda Dumbledore à voix basse.

« Beaucoup de trésors de notre monde mais surtout, les titres de propriété de Poudlard. S'était un château familial qu'il a prêté aux 3 autres fondateurs pour faire l'école mais la propriété et le château en lui même appartiennent à la famille serpentard. Vous pouvez remercier Merlin pour elle parce que si Fudge se décide à passer à l'action et à mettre Poudlard sous la coupe du ministère, avec ce document, il en sera incapable ! »

« Effectivement, remercions Merlin pour ça ! »

« » « » « »

« Et donc, ça, c'est de l'or ! » Récapitula Séfira en regardant les galions dans sa main. « Et ce sont les pièces qui ont le plus de valeurs ici ? »

« Exact mais tu ne trouveras pas grand chose qui vaut un galion. Tu auras plus souvent affaire aux mornilles et aux noises. Par quoi veux tu commencer ? »

« La librairie. J'adore la lecture ! »

« Allons à la librairie alors ! » Sourit il heureux en voyant qu'elle ressemblait vraiment beaucoup à sa mère.

Elle fila de son côté dès qu'ils eurent passés la porte et il l'entendit lui crier de se retrouver dehors une heure plus tard. Séfira laissa tomber les comtes pour enfants et alla directement voir les livres des sections réservées aux plus vieux. Magie ancienne, magie sans baguette, télépathie, télékinésie, fourchelangue, légilimencie et occlumentie, les sorts de protection, la potion pour débutant et experts, les créatures magiques, les serpents, les liseurs d'auras, tout y passa. Elle ne voyait même plus où elle mettait les pieds au final tant elle avait des livres dans les bras. Après avoir pris aussi les livres de la liste, elle déposa le tout sur le comptoir en essayant de ne pas les faire tomber et sourit au caissier qui la regarda halluciné.

« Ces livres ne sont pas tous de votre âge mademoiselle… ? »

« Potter ! Je vous en prie. C'est pour ma culture personnelle ! »

« Séfira Potter ? Je serais bien mal venu de vous refuser quoique ce soit ! » Sourit il gentiment et lui mettant tout en sachets. « 3 galions et 4 noises s'il vous plaît ! »

Elle lui tendit 4 galions et récupéra ses sacs avant de partir sans reprendre sa monnaie.

« Aurais tu dévalisé la librairie ? » Plaisanta Albus en l'aidant à tout porter.

« J'adore lire ! Et il y avait tellement de livres fascinant que j'ai du me retenir. Est-ce que je pourrais revenir avant la rentrée scolaire ? »

« Bien sur ma chérie. Au pire, on prendra le catalogue et tu passeras autant de commandes que tu le souhaites. Mais tu sais, nous avons une fascinante collection à Poudlard. As tu déjà un peu regardé le programme ? »

« Oui. Je crois que je vais adorer les cours de potion, de défense contre les forces du mal, de soins aux créatures magiques et de vol ! »

« Nous avons le meilleur professeur de Potion. Il s'appelle Severus Rogue mais il est un peu… particulier. Ne te vexe pas s'il ne se montre pas vraiment sympathique ou accueillant. Il est comme ça avec tout le monde. »

« 10 ans avec oncle Vernon et Jack l'éventreur passe pour un gentleman ! » Pouffa t elle le regard malicieux.

« Si tu te montres bonne élève, il sera peut être plus souple. »

« Je ne suis pas bonne élève grand père. J'ai toujours été la meilleure et je resterais la meilleure ! »

« Je n'en doute pas. Et si nous allions nous occuper de ta garde robe ! »

« J'aime bien ces couleurs ci ! »

« Eh bien ça sera ces couleurs là alors ! » Sourit il en l'emmenant chez madame Guipure.

« Albus ! » S'exclama celle ci visiblement ravie. « Et vous êtes venu avec Séfira. Ta maman avait un goût très sur pour la mode tu sais. Tu es venue pour tes robes de Poudlard ? »

« Ça et une garde robe complète ! Séfira aime le noir, le verts et l'argent ! »

« James Potter se retournerait dans sa tombe s'il savait que sa fille renie les couleurs des Gryffondors ! » Pouffa t elle en prenant les mesures de la petite fille qui se laissa docilement faire. « Vous avez besoin de tout ? Sous vêtements y compris ? »

« Oui ! »

« Chaussure ? »

« Aussi ! Manteau, bonnets, gants, la totale ! »

« Ça ne sera pas prêt avant demain ! »

« Vous auriez au moins une chemise de nuit et une tenue pour demain en attendant ? » Demanda doucement Séfira en inspectant les modèles déjà exposés.

Elle fila dans sa réserve et revint avec une robe et un pyjama.

« Tu envoies le reste à Poudlard avec la facture ! »

« Tu auras ça demain en début d'après midi Albus. J'enverrais un elfe à Poudlard ! »

« Parfait ! Séfira ? Prête à voire Poudlard ? »

« Oh que oui ! » Sourit la fillette en sautant du tabouret, frétillante d'anticipation.

« A Poudlard alors ! » S'exclama Albus en la soulevant sur son épaule, remarquant au passage qu'elle ne pesait pas grand chose.

A suivre…

* * *

Alors? Vous avez aimé? Oubliez pas les reviews!


	4. Chapter 4

Bonne lecture à tous!!

* * *

Chapitre 3

Séfira resta sans voix en voyant le château millénaire qui se dressait majestueusement devant elle. Quelle merveille pensa t elle in petto. Les hautes tours semblaient toucher le ciel, le parc verdoyant luisait sous le soleil de midi et le lac scintillait comme un immense saphir. Elle se sentait comme chez elle. S'était comme si le château lui parlait et lui souhaitait la bienvenue.

« C'est magnifique ! » Murmura t elle ahurie.

« Oui je sais. Ça fait près de 80 ans que je vis ici et pourtant, ça me fait toujours le même effet. Tiens, je t'ai acheté ça chez le libraire ! »

« L'histoire de Poudlard. » Lut elle en soupesant l'énorme grimoire à la reliure en cuir. « Merci grand père. Je vais le dévorer. J'ai envie de tout apprendre sur ce château ! »

« Il nous reste encore une heure avant le repas. Je vais mettre ces sachets dans ta chambre mais toi profites en pour aller visiter le coin sans te perdre et tu me rejoins dans la salle à manger. Si tu te perds, demande aux portraits ! »

« D'accord ! » S'écria t elle avant de se mettre à courir en direction de la grande porte.

S'était rafraîchissant de la voir un peu exubérante elle qui l'était si peu.

« » « » « »

Séfira ne perdit pas de temps et demanda la direction des cachots à un portrait qui la lui indiqua bien volontiers. Elle chercha le tableau du serpent pendant un très long moment. Les cachots étaient sombres, froids et humide. Rien de très joyeux en somme. Sa baguette étant restée avec son grand père, elle ne pouvait même pas s'en servir pour s'éclairer un peu.

« Est-ce que c'est moi que tu cherches ? » S'enquit une voix sifflante qui la fit sursauter.

Elle regarda autour d'elle et tomba sur le fameux serpent. Gigantesque et majestueux, quelque chose lui disait qu'il s'agissait d'un basilique.

« C'est possible. Est-ce que c'est toi qui garderait pour moi une lettre de mon père ? » Demanda t elle doucement en le regardant franchement dans les yeux.

« Oui c'est bien moi. Ça fait bien longtemps que je t'attends tu sais. Ton père m'avait dit de rester immobile jusqu'au jour où une petite fille aux yeux émeraude et à la chevelure argentée semblerait rechercher quelque chose ici. Soulève mon tableau et tu y trouveras une boîte encastrée dans le mur. Tu n'as qu'à l'enlever et ce qu'elle contient est pour toi ! »

« Comment se fait il que personne ne l'aie jamais trouvée ? » S'enquit elle en déposant délicatement le tableau par terre.

« Ce n'est pas parce que je ne suis qu'une peinture que je suis inoffensive. Comment t'appelles tu ? »

« Séfira. Et toi ? »

« Sally. Tu arrives à déloger la boîte ? »

« C'est un peu juste mais ça va ! » Grogna t elle en forçant.

Elle tomba à la renverse et eut le souffle coupé quand la boîte lui tomba dessus. Elle était très lourde. Elle souleva le couvercle qui grinça et en sortit un gros œuf vert brillant et une lettre comme les autres.

_Ma princesse,_

_Bienvenue à Poudlard. C'est un beau château n'est-ce pas ? Je me suis toujours senti comme chez moi ici et c'est encore plus dur en sachant que je vais bientôt en être bâni. Bah, ce n'est que mon histoire. Tu trouveras en plus de la petite surprise un plan détaillé de l'école. Ce que_ _personne d'autre à part moi ne sait sur elle. Tous les passages secrets et toutes les pièces secrètes. Tu y trouveras même mon atelier personnel. J'espère que comme moi tu seras une fana de potion. Étudie bien les plantes et une fois que tu auras compris comment elles interfèrent entre elles, tu seras la meilleure des maîtresses de potions du monde. Je suis confient, je sais que tu seras toujours la meilleure. L'œuf contient un serpent. Les sorciers ont ce que l'on appelle des familiers. Ce sont des animaux avec lesquels ils partagent des liens très particuliers et plus le sorcier est puissant, plus le familier est fort. C'est pour cette raison que je t'en ai offert deux. Ton phénix et ce serpent. Il est magique et atteindra sa taille définitive d'ici 1 an. C'est un croisé entre un basilique et un mamba. Donc, un venin mortel et rapide, la capacité de tuer avec les yeux et des écailles très pratiques en potion pour les contre poisons. _

_En ce qui concerne cette école, tu dois savoir qu'il s'y est installée une sacré rivalité. En effet, lors de votre première année, vous êtes répartis entre 4 maisons qui sont Serpentard, Gryffondor, Serdaigle et Poufsouffle. Toutes recherchent des talents particuliers. Les Poufsouffles sont fidèles et loyaux, les Serdaigle sont intelligents et travailleurs, les Gryffondors sont courageux et têtes brûlées et enfin, les Serpentard qui sont les plus mal considérés et qui fut ma propre maison. Tout le monde te dira que tous les sorciers qui ont mal tournés sont allés à Serpentard, je ne dirais certainement pas le contraire mais ce n'est pas tout à fait exact. Les Serpentard sont ambitieux et malin. Voilà notre vertu à nous. Pour ma part, je serais le plus heureux des pères si tu suivais ma route et que tu allais à Serpentard. Tu ferais des choses incroyables là mais où que tu ailles, je serais fier de toi. Encore une fois, n'écoute que ton cœur et ceux qui t'aiment vraiment suivront le mouvement. Oublie ces idées de sang pur même si tu en es une. Vu ton nom de famille, tout le monde s'attendra à une certaine conduite de ta part. vis pour toi ma chérie. Ne fais pas la même erreur que moi. Mon rêve serait de te voir rétablir le dialogue entre les maisons, d'abolir les clans et les fausses idées de pureté de sang mais je sais que ça ne se fera pas sans mal et s'il y a bien une chose que je refuse, c'est de te voir souffrir. Et rappelle toi bien que l'on ne peut pas être aimé de tous et que ceux qui te n'aimeront pas son des crétins qui ne méritent pas ton attention. _

_Une dernière suggestion, si tu es à ce point bloquée sur les noms, pourquoi n'appellerais tu pas ton phénix Lily et ton serpent Salazar ? Ils feraient une bonne paire._

Ton papa qui t'aime.

Elle gloussa à sa travers ses larmes et prit l'œuf entre ses mains. Il se craqua au même moment et une petite tête toute lisse et gluante en sortit. Un petit serpent vert mousse aux yeux noirs d'encre vint passer sa langue sur sa peau pour mémoriser son odeur. Il était si petit qu'elle eut vite fait de le poser autour de son cou. Elle gloussa en sentant sa langue frotter sa gorge et son menton. Une impression de froid la saisit soudain. Elle se retourna vivement et hurla en voyant l'homme derrière elle. Tout habillé de noir, des cheveux noirs mi longs qui masquaient en partie son visage et un regard charbon qui l'aurait empalée vivante s'il avait pu. Instinctivement, elle tendit ses deux mains en avant pour se protéger et l'homme décolla pour s'écraser contre le mur 5 mètres plus loin.

« C'est Severus Rogue. Le maître de potion de Poudlard ! » Expliqua Salle, le serpent du tableau.

« Oh non ! » Gémit Séfira en se précipitant vers lui.

Il la repoussa quand elle avança les mains mais elle tint néanmoins bon.

« JE suis vraiment désolée. Vous m'avez surprise et je ne contrôle pas encore ce que je fais. Vous vous êtes fait mal ? Question stupide, bien sur que vous vous êtes fait mal. Vous avez une coupure à la tête. »

« Je n'ai pas besoin de vous ! » Gronda t il en essayant de se dégager.

« Laissez moi juste vous soigner ! » Le supplia t elle en posant doucement sa main sur la plaie qui se referma comme par magie. « Voilà vous n'avez plus rien. Je suis vraiment désolée professeur Rogue ! »

« Qui vous a dit comment je m'appelais ? »

« Sally. Le serpent du tableau. Et grand père m'a parlé de vous. Il a dit que vous étiez le meilleur maître de potion du pays. »

« Votre grand père ? »

« Oh seigneur ! Je ne me suis pas présentée avec tout ça. Je m'appelle Séfira. »

« Potter ! » Cracha t il en se relevant.

L'espace d'un instant, il l'avait presque trouvée touchante même avec son blabla incessant. Séfira le regarda mi surprise, mi blessée. Visiblement, il n'aimait pas beaucoup James Potter et à l'instar de son grand père, ses pensées lui étaient inaccessibles. Severus la vit se refermer comme une huître. Disparue le moulin à parole qui lui faisait face quelques secondes auparavant. Comment n'avait il pas remarqué plus tôt la troublante ressemblance qu'elle partageait avec Lily ? Les mêmes traits fins, la même peau diaphane et les mêmes yeux émeraudes tellement expressifs.

« Je dois aller rejoindre grand père. Désolée de vous avoir envoyé dans le mur ! » Murmura t elle d'une petite voix en le contournant. « A bientôt Sally ! » Souffla t elle au tableau qui siffla un truc dans sa direction, ce qui la fit pouffer.

Severus fronça les sourcils incertains. La petite parlait elle le fourchelangue ? Si s'était le cas, James pouvait se retourner dans sa tombe.

« » « » « »

« Séfi ! Content de voir que tu ne t'es pas perdue ! »

« J'ai demandé ma direction aux portraits et aux fantômes. Ils sont très sympa même s'ils me regardaient bizarrement. Peut être ne sont ils pas habitués à voir des élèves avant la date. »

« Ça doit être ça. Ecoute chérie, avant l'arrivée des autres enseignants, il y a une chose que je dois te demander. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Je suis le seul à savoir que James Potter n'est pas ton père et il faut que ça reste comme ça d'accord ? »

« D'accord. Je ne dirais rien ! »

« Où as tu été ? »

« Dans les cachots. Papa avait laissé une lettre derrière un tableau avec un cadeau. Il a dit que les sorciers avaient souvent un familier et que dans mon cas, j'en aurais besoin de deux alors, en plus du phénix, il m'a offert un serpent. Il est tout petit. Regarde comme il est mignon ! » Sourit elle en soulevant ses cheveux pour lui montrer son serpent.

« Charmant. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Un croisement entre un mamba et un basilique. Très mortel il paraît mais ne t'inquiète pas. Il est sous bonne garde et il s'appelle Salazar. »

« Salazar ? »

« C'est papa qui voulait que je l'appelle comme ça. Original mais j'aime bien. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il te racontait de beau ? »

« Il m'expliquait toutes les rivalités entre les maisons et il voudrait que j'abolisse les clans. »

« Et tu n'as pas fait de rencontre dans les cachots ? »

« Si. Je crois qu'il ne m'aime pas. Lui aussi pratique l'occlumencie ? »

« Oui. Tu n'arrivais pas à lire dans son esprit ? »

« Non. Est-ce qu'on va bientôt manger ? »

« Tout de suite oui ! »

« Il y aura de la soupe ? »

« Je peux demander qu'on en prépare oui. Mais il y aura pleins d'autres plats. »

« Grand père, je n'avais pas le droit de manger chez Pétunia et Vernon. Je ne me nourrissais que de ce que je trouvais et avec Dudley, il ne restait jamais grand chose. Rien ne passera à part de la soupe ! » Expliqua t elle mal à l'aise.

« Oh chérie ! Je suis désolée ! »

« C'est pas grave. Je voulais juste te prévenir c'est tout ! »

« Une soupe alors ! » S'exclama t il joyeusement. « Woopy ! » Appela t il.

Un elfe de maison apparut, faisant sursauter Séfira.

« C'est un elfe de maison. C'est eux qui font tout pour maintenir le château en ordre et ils font également la cuisine. Woopy, est-ce qu'il serait possible d'avoir aussi de la soupe à midi ? »

« Bien sur monsieur Dumbledore. Woopy va faire une soupe. »

« Merci Woopy ! » Sourit Séfira.

L'elfe la regarda les yeux globuleux pleins de larmes et s'évapora dans les airs au moment où le reste du corps professoral entrait dans la grande salle, bloquant devant la fillette assise près de leur estimé directeur. Enfin, tous sauf Severus qui se contenta de grommeler un truc bien senti et d'aller s'asseoir le plus loin possible d'elle.

« Je suppose que tout le monde a reconnu Séfira. Je reprends sa garde donc, habituez vous à la voir rôder dans le château et ses environs. Séfi, je te présente le professeur McGonagall qui t'enseignera la métamorphose et qui est la directrice de la maison des Gryffondors, Madame Chourave qui enseigne la botanique et qui est la directrice des Poufsouffle, Madame Bibine qui enseigne le vol, le professeur Flitwick qui enseigne les sortilèges, Hagrid qui est notre garde chasse et qui adore les créatures magique. Le professeur Rogue dont je t'ai déjà parlé et qui est le directeur des Serpentard. Vous savez Severus, Séfi est très intéressée par les potions. »

Il ne lui jeta même pas un regard, se contentant de plonger son nez dans son assiette. Pourquoi réagissait il de cette manière avec elle alors qu'il ne la connaissait même pas ? Se rabattant sur les autres professeurs, elle remarqua qu'ils la regardaient tous tristement, s'attendant à la voir pleurer d'une seconde à l'autre. Il y avait beaucoup de sentiments qu'elle n'aimait pas. La haine, le mépris, l'ignorance, l'intolérance mais par dessus tout, c'est ce qu'elle voyait dans leurs yeux et captait dans leurs esprits. La pitié. Ils avaient tous pitié d'elle. Pauvre Séfira qui est orpheline, pauvre Séfira qui a grandit avec des moldus. Pauvre Séfira qui était si petite et si frêle. Entre tous ces bruits qui assourdissaient son esprit et les lumières fortes qui l'aveuglaient, elle était servie !

« Puis je me retirer ? » Souffla t elle pour son grand père qui hocha la tête, fronçant les sourcils devant son teint pâle.

« Va te reposer ma chérie. Je me doute que cette journée à du être éprouvante pour toi. Tu n'as qu'à demander aux tableaux où se trouve ta chambre. Tes livres sont déjà rangés dans ta bibliothèque. Tu as fait des achats assez étonnant. »

« J'aime bien lire ! » Expliqua t elle simplement en quittant la pièce.

« Vous pensez qu'elle finira à Serdaigle Albus ? » S'enquit Minerva en suivant du regard la petite fille qui disparut dans un couloir.

« Plutôt Serpentard je crois ! »

« Jamais de la vie ! » S'offusqua Severus.

« Faites vous à cette idée Severus parce qu'elle terminera à Serpentard et j'ai comme l'impression qu'elle va amener une bouffée d'air frais dans cette école. Severus, même si je sais que vous la détestez déjà, promettez moi d'agir dignement avec elle. Séfira est intelligente, vraiment très intelligente et elle s'intéresse réellement aux potions. Elle pourrait être votre meilleure élève si vous acceptez de mettre vos rancoeurs de côté ! »

« Je verrais Albus ! » Grommela t il simplement.

« Puisqu'il reste un mois avant la rentrée scolaire, testez là ! Faites lui lire quelques livres et interrogez là. Quelque chose me dit qu'elle risque de vite s'ennuyer ! »

« Voyons Albus ! Elle n'a que 11 ans et ce monde est nouveau pour elle. Laissez là d'abord s'intégrer ! » Sourit doucement Bibine amusée.

« Vous verrez ! » Déclara simplement celui ci en se servant d'une part de tarte au citron.

« » « » « »

Elle était arrivée à la conclusion, quelques jours plus tard, que sa partie préférée de Poudlard résidait dans les cachots. S'était tellement calme, paisible et sombre. Pour une fois, elle n'avait pas mal aux yeux et dans sa tête, elle était seule. S'était probablement dû à la présence du sombre professeur de potion. Jours après jours, s'était devenu une habitude pour elle de s'isoler dans une pièce vide pour lire ou peindre. Elle avait cherché sur le plan les salles dont son père lui avait parlé et était tombée sur un couloir entier complètement déserté même par les tableaux. S'était calme, poussiéreux et rempli de toiles d'araignées mais au moins, s'était à elle. Le laboratoire de potion était encore très bien équipé. Des chaudrons, des ustensils en tous genres et bien sur, des dizaines d'étagères sur lesquelles s'entassaient des bocaux d'ingrédients rares, souvent dégoûtants mais très utile pour cette branche qui l'intéressait tant. Il ne lui avait pas laissé de lettre cette fois là. Juste une bonne vingtaine de manuels de potions pour tous niveaux ainsi que son carnet de notes personnel. Ne se jugeant pas encore assez bonne pour la pratique, elle se contentait de tout apprendre. Les qualités de chaque plantes, ce qu'elles apportaient, ce qui pouvait les remplacer et bien sur, comment elles interféraient avec d'autres plantes. S'était amusant et apaisant en même temps. Comme si tout ce qu'il y avait dans son esprit s'effaçait. Les autres matière, quoique très intéressantes, ne lui apportaient pas ce genre de nourriture spirituelle. S'était divertissant, sans plus. Elle risquait de plus vite s'ennuyer dans ces cours là qu'en potion et avait vraiment hâte de commencer même si Rogue la détestait déjà. Et puis, cette pièce lui permettrait d'échapper aux autres élèves trop bruyants et à leurs rêves juste au cas où.

« » « » « »

« Séfi ! » Soupira Albus au jour au repas du soir. « Tu pourrais quand même éviter de lire à table non ? »

« Pardonne moi grand père mais je suis sur un article fascinant ! »

« Vraiment. Et de quoi parle t il ? »

« De l'utilisation et des propriétés de sang, d'écailles et de venin de serpent dans les potions de guérisons. Est-ce que tu savais qu'à l'origine, le venin de basilique qui était quand même reconnu pour être le plus virulent était également le seul qui pouvait soigner tous les empoisonnements ? »

« Chérie, les basiliques ont disparu ! »

« Peut être pas ! Regarde Salazar, il est à moitié basilique et même s'il est encore trop jeune, peut être que l'on retrouvera dans son sang ou son venin quelques atomes crochus avec celui de son légendaire condisciple. Tu imagines les maladies que l'on pourrait guérir ? On aura plus qu'à te trouver une femelle compatible mon doudou ! » Ronronna t elle en papouillant son serpent qui n'en demandait pas tant.

« Qu'en pensez vous Severus ? »

Il aurait adoré leur faire remarquer qu'il s'en foutait, hors, il ne s'en foutait pas du tout.

« Que ce ne sont que des théories ! » Grommela t il à contre cœur.

« Mais justement ! » S'exclama Séfira, emportée par sa fougue. « Imaginez si des théories, nous passions à la pratique ? Pourquoi s'arrêter aux serpents ? Les dragons, les araignées venimeuses, je suis certaine que là où il y a du mauvais, il y a aussi du bon ! »

« La réciproque serait valable alors ! » Lui fit il remarquer malgré lui.

« Elle est valable ! Regardez la Belladone. C'est une très belle plante odorante et calmante mais elle peut également être mortelle. »

Albus n'en crut pas ses yeux quand il vit Severus et Séfira se lancer dans un grand débat sur l'utilisation des plantes. Severus ne voyait plus en elle la fille de James Potter. Juste une passionnée de potion comme il l'était lui même. Elle faisait de grands geste qui prouvaient qu'elle défendait vraiment ses opinions et seul un spectateur averti comme Albus parvenait à discerner le début d'une étincelle de respect dans le regard sombre de son maître de potion. S'ils continuaient comme ça, les repas risquaient de devenir d'un ennui mortel.

« Sur quoi travaillez vous en ce moment ? »

« Je dois refaire le stock de potion de Pompom. Potion de cicatrisation, contre le mal de tête, ce genre de potions. »

« Est-ce que vous me permettriez de vous regarder faire ? Je serais très discrète mais ayant déjà étudié toute la théorie de la première année et d'autres livres, j'aimerais beaucoup voir un peu de pratique. »

« Si vous me promettez de rester dans un coin sans bouger et sans parler, ça devrait pouvoir se faire. »

« Oh merci ! » S'écria t elle réellement ravie.

Telle père, telle fille pensa sombrement Albus. Après le repas, elle suivit Severus jusqu'à son laboratoire e potion et s'installa dans un coin avant de cesser tout mouvements. Au bout d'une heure de silence, Severus glissa discrètement un regard vers elle, pensant qu'elle s'était endormie mais au contraire, bien réveillée, elle fixait attentivement les mains du professeur qui s'activaient sur les ingrédients et inconsciemment, reproduisait les mêmes.

« Vous voulez essayer ? » Soupira Severus en essayant d'obéir à Albus pour une fois.

« Je peux vraiment ? »

« Prenez un couteau, une racine d'armoise et essayez de les effiler comme moi ! »

Elle hocha doucement la tête, l'observa minutieusement quelques secondes et commença à faire de même. Severus la fixa réellement étonné. Il n'y avait aucune différence entre leurs travaux à tous les deux. Il devait bien admettre qu'elle avait l'étoffe des grands et une prédisposition naturelle aux potions.

« Vous ave du talent, je dois bien l'admettre mais pour le moment, je ne peux rien faire pour vous à part vous donner un bon conseil. Utiliser les 5 prochaines années pour étudier les techniques de coupe et pour apprendre tous les bons livres de potion. Après vos BUSES, si vous êtes toujours aussi passionnée par les potions, je prendrais moi même votre apprentissage en main et je le prendrais même sur mon temps libre. »

« Vous êtes sérieux ? »

« Très. »

« Merci professeur. Merci beaucoup ! » S'écria t elle radieuse, ressemblant plus que jamais à sa mère.

Dire que si Potter n'avait pas été là, elle aurait été sa fille. Etait ce trop tard d'ailleurs ? De toute évidence, elle avait plus de points communs avec lui qu'avec James. Et puis, elle était loin des étudiants qu'il voyait en cours. Elle était intelligente, vive d'esprit, aimait la solitude et les cachots.

« Si tu veux, tu peux venir m'aider les week end à couper les ingrédients. C'est le plus important dans les potions et ça te fera un bon apprentissage avant que ne commencent les choses sérieuses. »

« J'en serais ravie. C'est un grand honneur monsieur. Merci beaucoup. »

« Tu devrais aller étudier les autres matières. »

« J'ai déjà lu tous les livres de première année. »

« Tiens ! » Souffla t il mal à l'aise en lui tendant un énorme grimoire. « C'est un résumé de tous les sorts offensifs et défensifs que tu étudierais durant tes 7 années ici. Une fois que tu les connaîtras par cœur, tu pourras passer à d'autres formes de magie et a des sorts plus pointus. »

Elle ne l'écoutait pas, déjà occupée à lire la première page.

« Merci ! » Déclara t elle un brin absente en sortant des cachots, le nez dans son livre.

Il eut un sourire amusé en secouant la tête. Comme sa mère !

« » « » « »

« Grand père ? Est-ce que je peux te parler ? » Le surprit Séfira quelques jours avant la rentrée scolaire officielle.

« Bien sur chérie. Que puis je faire pour toi. »

« James Potter n'est pas mon père et j'ai un peu de mal à voir les points communs que j'ai avec lui. Dans la mesure où je ne supporterais que moyennement l'attention que l'on risque d'accorder à mon nom, et vu qu'à présent, c'est toi qui a ma garde, est-ce que tu verrais un inconvénient à ce que je prenne ton nom au lieu de Potter ? »

« Tu veux vraiment prendre mon nom ? »

« Sauf si tu es contre ! »

« Pas du tout. Bien au contraire mais je n'avais pas osé te le proposer. Nous ne sommes plus que 2 Dumbledore encore en vie. Mon frère et moi alors, un peu de sang neuf ne me fera pas de mal. Je vais contacter le ministère pour avoir les papiers d'adoption le plus rapidement possible. Tes lectures avancent bien ? »

« J'ai presque tout terminé. Le professeur Rogue m'a prêté quelques livres fantastiques sur les potions avancées et les sorts défensifs et offensifs. »

« Vraiment ? Vous avez l'air de bien vous entendre ! »

« Oui. Il a proposé de m'enseigner d'avantage sur les potions le Week End. Il a même dit que je pourrais l'aider à couper les ingrédients. »

« Impressionnant ! » Sourit Albus radieux.

Si Severus s'ouvrait un peu, s'était un pas de géant pour l'humanité sorcière tout entière.

« Est-ce que je vais devoir aller à la gare comme tous les autres élèves ? »

« Ça serait mieux pour toi d'arriver normalement. Tu partiras de Poudlard au matin avec le train et tu reviendras au soir. Que préfères tu ? Dormir dans un dortoir avec les autres ou bien rester ici avec moi ? »

« Je crois que pour une question d'équités, il vaudrait mieux pour moi que je dorme dans un dortoir avec les autres élèves de mon âge. Ceci dit, cette idée est loin de me ravir. »

« Je m'en doute ma chérie. Ta chambre ne bougera pas de toute manière donc, fais comme bon te semble. »

« D'accord. Bon, je vais aller voir Hagrid. A plus tard ! »

« A ce soir chérie ! » Sourit il en la regardant sortir.

En près d'un mois, elle avait ramené la vie dans le château et tous les professeurs l'adoraient. Même les fantômes les plus récalcitrants s'étaient pris d'affection pour la jeune fille ce qui n'étais pas bien compliqué vu son esprit, son humour, sa gentillesse et sa fraîcheur. Il craignait déjà l'arrivée des autres élèves. Elle n'avait pas la même façon de percevoir le monde qu'eux et il avait un peu peur de la voir souffrir de cette différence.

A suivre…

* * *

Alors? Vous avez aimés?? Laissez une review!


	5. Chapter 5

Désolée du retard mais j'ai eu quelques soucis de connexions ( crétins de chez neuf!!) Bref, remerçions SFR qui m'ont refilés une clef internet. C'est très chouette sauf qu'on peut rien télécharger avec! Trop naze!!

Oubliez pas les reviews!

* * *

Chapitre 4

Assise seule dans un wagon, Séfira attendait depuis une heure déjà que tous les élèves soient montés à bord du train. Déjà habillée de sa robe de sorcière, ses cheveux blonds ramenés en deux couettes bouclées et la mèche plaquée sur son front, masquant sa cicatrice, elle avait quand même pensé à emmener deux bouquins avec elle. Un traité sur les potions de guérisons et un gros livre sur les sorts offensifs à travers les âges. Au moins, ça l'aidait à passer le temps.

« Est-ce que je peux m'asseoir avec toi ? » S'enquit une voix féminine qui l'obligea à abandonner son livre le temps de relever la tête.

Elle devait avoir son âge, brune, un désastre capillaire et des dents proéminentes et un air inquiet au visage, elle trépignait d'impatience sur le pas de la porte.

« Je t'en prie ! » Sourit Séfira un peu tendue.

« Ouf, je te remercie. Je m'appelle Hermione Granger. »

« Séfira Dumbledore. »

« Vraiment ? Tu es la petite fille du directeur ? »

« C'est ça oui ! Tu entres aussi en première année ? »

« Oui. Je suis excitée comme une puce. Depuis que j'ai été cherché mes livres, je les ai tous lu ! »

« Moi aussi ! » Pouffa Séfira, rassurée de se sentir un peu moins seule. « J'ai aussi eu le temps d'éplucher la majorité des livres de la bibliothèque. Tu vas voir, c'est un endroit fascinant. »

« J'avais peur de débarquer dans ce monde comme un OVNI mais je suis contente de voir que je ne suis pas la seule à aimer les livres. Dans quelle maison penses tu aller ? »

« Serpentard probablement. Ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance en fait. »

« Serpentard ? J'ai entendu dire qu'ils n'aimaient pas beaucoup les enfants de moldus ! »

« Oh, pour les autres je ne sais pas mais pour ma part, je me fiche pas mal des origines. Pourquoi ? Tu es une fille de moldus ? »

« Oui. Et toi une sang pur ? »

« Définitivement oui. Mais j'ai grandi chez des moldus donc, je connais les deux mondes. »

« Et tu crois que l'on pourra être amies si je ne suis pas à Serpentard ? »

« Bien sur ! Pourquoi pas ? »

« Eh bien, supposons que j'aille à Gryffondor. Ceux de ta maison ne seraient peut être pas d'accord à l'idée de te voir avec moi ! »

« Hermione, s'il y a une chose que tu dois savoir sur moi, c'est que je me fiche pas mal du quand dira t on ! Que les autres pensent ce qu'ils veulent, je m'en fiche, je fais ce que bon me semble ! »

« Amie ? » Proposa Hermione en lui tendant la main.

« Amie ! » Sourit Séfira en se disant que tout compte fait, ça ne serait peut être pas si mal.

« » « » « »

« Séfira Dumbledore ! » Appela Minerva, un léger sourire aux lèvres, en continuant la répartition.

Calmement, Séfira alla se placer sur le tabouret et mit le choixpeau sur sa tête.

« Et moi qui croyais que ton existence n'était qu'un légende. J'ai bien connu ton père tu sais. S'était probablement le sorcier le plus puissant qui a foulé le sol de ce château et c'est ce qui a fait qu'il a mal tourné. Ceci dit, il m'a laissé un message pour toi : Un grand pouvoir implique de grandes responsabilités (Spiderman pour ceux qui se le demandent !) . C'est ce qu'il n'a jamais compris avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Veux tu suivre ses traces en allant chez les Serpentard ? »

« Seulement si tu juges que ma place est vraiment là bas ! »

« Intelligente et sage. Tu es une perle ma chère enfant et je sens que tu vas faire de très grande choses pour ce château. Va faire face à ta destinée. SERPENTARD ! »

Un murmure indigné s'élevé parmi les Gryffondors. Un Dumbledore chez les serpents. S'était du jamais vu. Elle échangea un regard complice avec son grand père et Severus avant d'aller s'installer à table, aux côtés d'une fille aux cheveux noirs coupés au carré.

« Je m'appelle Pansy ! » Sourit elle agréablement en se servant du jus de citrouille. « Bienvenue chez les Serpentard Séfira. C'est rare de voir une Dumbledore parmi nous ! »

« Oh, je crois que je dois être l'exception de ma famille ! Mais ça ne semble pas déranger grand père alors ça me va ! »

« Vous êtes proche ? »

« Très oui ! Je l'adore autant qu'il m'adore ! »

« Un amoureux des sangs de bourbe ! » Renifla une voix masculine traînante sur sa gauche.

Elle croisa le regard mercure d'un jeune garçon aux cheveux presque blanc et au teint cadavérique. Antipathique à souhait.

« Est-ce que l'on se connaît ? » S'enquit elle en haussant un sourcil dans un style très Roguien.

« Certainement pas. Je m'appelle Drago Malefoy. Je suis un sang pur ! »

« Moi aussi mais ça ne signifie pas que nous sommes meilleurs que les autres. Maintenant, si tu as d'autres griefs à l'encontre de mon grand père, je te prierais de les garder pour toi. Ton avis m'importe peu ! »

Elle lui cloua définitivement le bec en se levant pour applaudir Hermione qui était répartie chez les Serdaigle avant de se rasseoir avec toute la distinction dont elle était capable. Elle lui accorda un sourire d'une blancheur éclatante et se servit du jus de citrouille en attendant la fin de la répartition. Son grand père fit un petit speech de début d'année avant que les plats n'apparaissent sur les tables pour la plus grande joie des élèves. Elle discuta beaucoup avec Pansy qui était relativement sympathique et de toute évidence, déjà folle amoureuse de Drago Malefoy. Dommage pour elle. A la fin de la soirée, sa tête hurlait au supplice. La majorité des élèves auraient eu grand besoin d'un psy vu tout ce qui transitait par leurs têtes. S'était pas croyable. Elle fut bien contente de retrouver la quiétude de ses chers cachots et plaça de nombreux sorts de protection autour de son lit avant de s'endormir comme une masse.

« » « » « »

Séfira pensait qu'il n'existait pas de personnes plus déplaisantes que Dudley mais elle se trompait lourdement. Entre Drago Malefoy et Ronald Weasley, elle avait le choix. Chacun a leur façon prenaient plaisir a rabaisser les autres et se pavanaient comme les rois de leur maison ce qu'ils étaient loin d'être. Elle s'était liée d'amitié avec Neville Longdubat. C'était un jeune garçon timide chez les Gryffondor. Weasley le traitait d'ailleurs sans arrêt de cracmol et d'abrutit et elle avait de nombreuses fois pris sa défense. Elle n'aimait pas ceux qui se croyaient supérieurs aux autres.

Séfira, Pansy, Hermione et Neville se tenaient presque côte a côte. C'était leur tout premier cours de vol. la jeune Serpentard était très excitée. Depuis le temps qu'elle voulait voler. Madame Bibine, le professeur de vol passa dans les rangs saluant tout le monde.

« Tout le monde vient se placer a gauche de son balais. Maintenant, dites debout ! » Instruisit elle.

Séfira se retrouva avec un balais super excité dans les mains alors que les autres s'élevaient tout doucement. Le balais avait il ressentit l'amour de l'air qu'elle avait ? Cette impression de liberté quand on est dans la nature et que l'air vous fouette le visage. Un cri aigu la ramena sur la terre ferme et elle sentit son sang se geler dans ses veines en voyant Neville s'élever trop rapidement dans les airs. Presque instinctivement, elle donna un grand coup de pied et partit a la suite de son ami a toute vitesse. Elle savait a la perfection comment manier son balais. Elle remonta rapidement et retint son souffle quand Neville se fit désarçonner. Se concentrant uniquement sur son balais, elle exhorta son balais à aller plus vite et attrapa Neville au vol. Il avait hermétiquement fermé les yeux et serrait les dents préparés pour une collision brutale. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux en se sentant posé sur quelque chose de stable et croisa le regard émeraude de Séfira qui lui fit un sourire rassurant. Vaincu par la trop plein d'émotion, il tourna de l'œil dans les bras de son amie.

Elle atterrit doucement sous les applaudissement de ses camarades.

« 50 point pour Serpentard pour avoir sauvé un camarade miss Dumbledore. »

« Il s'est évanoui madame. Je crois que le choc a été trop fort pour lui. »

« Je vais l'emmener a l'infirmerie. »

Madame Bibine prit la lourde charge des mains de la jeune fille et se dirigea vers le château. Elle se figea légèrement en voyant le professeur Rogue. Il avait l'air plus menaçant que jamais.

« Dumbledore ! suivez moi ! » Sa voix sèche claqua dans l'air comme un coup de fouet et Séfira le suivit en fronçant les sourcils.

Quand ils furent dans la classe du maître de potion, son visage s'adoucit légèrement et il lui montra une chaise.

« Figure toi que j'ai été grandement étonné en sortant de voir une élève voler a la rescousse d'un autre qui n'était pas de sa maison. Ce que tu as fait sur ce balais était incroyable. Il manque un poste d'attrapeur dans l'équipe de Serpentard. Ca te plairait de jouer ? »

« Mais… professeur ! les premières année ne font jamais partie d'une équipe. »

« Je suis certain que ton grand père ne dira rien. Et puis, tu seras la plus jeune joueuse depuis 1 siècle. Tu sais, les Serpentards n'ont pas une bonne réputation tu l'auras certainement remarqué. Cependant, ta venue dans cette maison est une bénédiction. Je crois que grâce a toi, la réputation de Serpentard va grandement augmenter. »

« Je ne suis pas souvent dans les dortoirs. Draco Malefoy m'a clairement fait comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas de moi dans cette maison. »

« Séfira ! Draco Malefoy est un sal gosse pourri gâté jusqu'à la moelle. Les filles de Serpentard ont confiance en toi. Ce que les garçons pensent n'a que peu d'importance. Tu es une sorcière puissante, gentille et douée. Peu de sorciers de première année parviendraient a faire le quart de ce que tu fais. Tu es populaire, sert toi de ta popularité pour améliorer notre réputation. Je peux compter sur toi ? »

« Oui professeur. »

« merci Séfira. »

le professeur claqua dans ses doigts et un elfe de maison apparut. Severus lui tendit un bout de papier et l'elfe disparut dans un petit pop. Quelques minutes plus tard, quelqu'un frappa a la porte du bureau et un garçon entra. Il sourit en voyant Séfira.

« Bonjour professeur, bonjour Séfi. »

« Bonjour Adrian » répondit joyeusement Séfira, radieuse à la simple idée de voler.

Severus eut un sourire amusé et salua son élève d'un geste de la tête.

« Monsieur Pucey, je vous ai trouvé un attrapeur. »

« Vous êtes sérieux ? »

« Absolument. Miss Dumbledore semble avoir un don naturel pour le vol ! »

Adrian la fit lever et tourner sur elle la regardant de haut en bas.

« Elle a un corps parfait pour un attrapeur. Petite et mince. Elle aura besoin d'un balais rapide. Un nimbus ou un Astiqueur 7. »

« je vais en parler au directeur. »

« bienvenue dans l'équipe Séfi. Rendez vous ce soir sur le terrain de quidditch. Je verrais ce que tu as dans le ventre » Ajouta t il avec un sourire amusé. Il sortit ensuite du bureau de son directeur de maison les laissant ensemble.

« Méfie toi des Serpentard Séfi. Nous sommes connus pour la ruse. Et tu as intérêt a gagner ces matchs. J'ai envie de garder la coupe de quidditch dans mon bureau cet année. »

« Je vais faire de mon mieux professeur ! »

« Très bien. Tu peux sortir. »

« Attrapeur ? Mais Séfi ! Les premières année ne font jamais partie d'une équipe. Tu dois être la plus jeune joueuse de quidditch depuis… »

« depuis 1 siècle d'après le professeur rogue. »

« d'un autre coté c'est normal. Tu as le quidditch dans le sang. Ton père était le joueur le plus doué de sa génération. Il n'a jamais perdu un seul matche. »

« comment tu sais ça Mione ? »

Hermione la regarda un peu triste et étonnée et la tira par la main vers la salle des trophées et Séfira s'arrêta net devant le badge portant le nom de James Potter. Lui aussi avait été attrapeur.

Quand elles revinrent vers la grande salle, elles croisèrent Ron Weasley flanqué de ses deux acolytes Seamus finnigan et dean Thomas.

« Tien tiens ! Dumbledore ! Alors? Tu vas prendre ton dernier repas? »

« Pas vraiment Weasley. Il est ou ton problème ? C'est que j'ai eu plus de courage que toi et que moi j'ai sauvé un Gryffondor alors que tu es resté bien sagement au sol en le regardant risquer sa vie ? C'est a se demander pourquoi tu es dans la maison du courage quand on voit que tu en es complètement dépourvus. »

« Je te prend quand tu veux Dumbledore ! ce soir a minuit a la salle des trophées pour un duel sorcier. »

« Je serais sa seconde ! » décréta Hermione. « Qui sera le tient ? »

Ron se tourna vers ses deux amis.

« Seamus. »

Séfira et Hermione hochèrent la tête et firent demi tour.

« Rassure moi Séfi, tu sais ce que c'est qu'un duel sorcier ! »

« Hermione ! Je te rappelle que je suis la petite fille du directeur. Bien sur que je sais ce qu'est un duel sorcier ! »

« Tant mieux ! »

« » « » « »

Le soir a minuit, les deux jeunes filles se retrouvèrent dans les cachots, près du dortoir des Serpentard. Hermione sentait ses poils se hérisser. Quelque chose les suivaient. Quelque chose lui faisait très peur. C'était sombre et un peu menaçant.

Elles arrivèrent a la salle des trophées qui était vide. En revanche le chat a leur pieds étaient bien vivant.

« C'était un piège Séfira ! Weasley nous a tendu un piège. »

« Cours Mione ! » Grommela la jeune femme, pas motivée à l'idée de se faire coincer par Rusard qui ne la portait pas vraiment dans son cœur.

Des bruits de pas se faisaient entendre. Et la voix de Rusard discutant avec son chat n'était pas rassurante. Beaucoup trop proche. Elles trouvèrent Neville appuyé contre un mur les bras entourant ses genoux.

« Vous m'avez enfin trouvé ! Ca fait des heures que je suis ici ! j'ai oublié le mot de passe ! » confia Neville tout penaud.

Séfira lui attrapa la main et l'obligea a courir pour échapper a Rusard. Ils allèrent jusqu'au couloir du 3ème étage, et poussèrent une porte au hasard. Autour d'eux, le château crépitait, tentant de les prévenir du danger qui régnait près d'eux mais a choisir entre être renvoyés et un peu de danger, c'était assez vite choisi. Les pas de Rusard se précipitaient derrière eux. Ils arrivèrent face a une porte fermée et Neville commença a Paniquer. Séfira posa sa main sur la porte et murmura un alohomora. Un petit déclic se firent entendre. Et ils entrèrent dans la porte. Séfi se figea tandis qu'Hermione fermait la porte. Une cerbère se dressait devant eux menaçant. Neville poussa un petit cri qui alerta la Serdaigle et elle se figea comme ses deux amis. Le chien ouvrit une de ses gueules. Comme au ralentit, la pièce sembla grandir jusqu'à créer une sorte de creuvasse entre eux et le chien.

« On doit sortir maintenant ! » Siffla Séfira.

Au moment ou ils partirent, la pièce retrouva son aspect initial et le chien bondit sur la porte close. Neville retourna au dortoir des Gryffondor n'osant pas parler, n'osant même pas se demander ce qu'il s'était passé. Séfira ramena Hermione au dortoir des Serdaigle et celle ci lui posa la seule question à laquelle elle n'avait pas la moindre réponse.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé dans cette pièce ? Comme si le château lui même voulait nous protéger. »

« J'en sais rien Hermione. Mais une chose est sure, c'est que ça nous a probablement sauvé la vie alors, ça me va ! Va te coucher maintenant. On se revoit demain ! »

« Attend Séfira, a ton avis, est-ce que le chien était là pour une raison précise ? »

« Eh bien, il y avait une trappe en dessous de lui. Je me demande si Hagrid ne l'aurait pas ramené pour garder ce que le directeur a prit dans le coffre ! »

« Ca paraît logique ! Je crois que je vais aller me coucher ! »

« bonne nuit Mione ! »

« bonne nuit Séfi ! »

Séfira sourit devant le surnom et regarda son amie entrer dans sa salle commune. Elle remercia silencieusement le château et alla se coucher à son tour.

« » « » « »

Le lendemain, Ron n'en crut pas ses yeux en voyant que Séfira et Hermione étaient toujours a Poudlard. Fatiguées mais souriantes.

Quand les hiboux entrèrent dans la grande salle, Séfira remarqua tout de suite que Lili volait vers elle avec un gros paquet attaché aux pattes. Elle prit la petite note en fronçant les sourcils.

_Séfi, _

_N'ouvre pas ce paquet en public, Severus m'a dit que tu était dans l'équipe de Quidditch. Voici un petit cadeau pour quelques années d'absence._

_Grand père !_

Elle gloussa en voyant la signature. Elle se leva et sortit avec son paquet a la main. Elle fut interceptée par Hermione qui l'aida a déballer son paquet.

« Wow ! un nimbus 2000. »

Sur le chemin des cachots, elles eurent la mauvaise surprise de croiser Ron Weasley. Il arracha le balais des mains de Séfira avec un sourire malsain.

« Les balais sont interdits pour les premières années Dumbledore ! Voyons ce que McGonagall dira en le voyant. »

Séfira leva les yeux au ciel mais ne dit rien. Elle suivit les 3 garçons jusqu'au bureau du professeur McGonagall qui lui fit un grand sourire et fronça les sourcils en voyant les 3 étudiants de Gryffondor.

« que puis je pour vous monsieur Weasley ? » demanda la directrice des Gryffondors.

« Elle a reçu un balais professeur. »

« vraiment ? » s'étonna McGonagall en examinant le balais « un nimbus 2000 ! ah oui ! ton grand père avait demandé conseil a madame Bibine. Il paraît que tu es aussi douée que ton père ! Dommage que tu ne sois pas a Gryffondor Séfi ! je suis certaine que nous ne gagnerons pas la coupe tant que tu seras ici ! »

« j'ai un entraînement ce soir avec le reste de l'équipe. Mais on verra bien. Merci professeur. »

« De rien. Va vite en cours maintenant ! je ne suis pas certaine que Severus apprécie ton retard. »

Le soir venu, Séfira se rendit sur le terrain de Quidditch. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle le voyait mais c'était la première fois qu'elle allait réellement monter sur un balais. Elle enfourcha son nimbus et donna un grand coup au sol. Le vent s'engouffra dans ses cheveux faisant voler quelques boucles argentées. Elle vit Adrian courir dans sa direction et redescendit doucement avant de se poser fermement au sol.

« C'était vraiment très bien Séfi. Je comprend que ce que le professeur Rogue a dit. Tu as vraiment un don. »

Séfira sourit de joie sous le regard amusé du Serpentard.

« Ce soir je vais simplement t'expliquer les principes du Quidditch, les règles et l'utilité des balles. »

la jeune fille hocha doucement la tête. Durant une heure, il lui expliqua tout ce qu'était le quidditch. Elle sourit devant son air passionné devant ce sport. Après il décida de tester son agilité en la fit monter sur son balais avant de lui balancer des balles de golf. Elle n'en rata pas une seule et il en fut ravi. Visiblement, grâce a elle, ils pourraient une fois encore avoir la coupe de quidditch.

Le lendemain, ils avaient tous courts de sortilège. Ils étaient censés faire voler une plume. Hermione, Neville et Séfira étaient tous l'un a coté de l'autre. Hermione écoutait soigneusement les consignes et Séfi fixait sa plume sans ciller résistant à l'envie de la faire voler comme ça. Devant eux, Ronald Weasley faisait de grands moulinets de bras pour la faire voler. Séfira étouffa un ricanement.

« Tu t'y prends mal Weasley. C'est winGArdium leVIOsa et pas leviosAAAA »

« T'as qu'a le faire toi même puisque t'es si intelligente Dumbledore ! »

Séfira leva sa baguette et prononça calmement la formule. Sa plume s'éleva doucement dans les airs sous les acclamations de Fliwick. Neville copia ses gestes et parvint également a faire voler la sienne et Hermione termina le trio.

« Parfait ! magnifique. 20 points pour Serpentard, 10 points pour Serdaigle et 10 points pour Gryffondor pour ce superbe premier essai. »

« Pfff ! Sale miss je sais tout ! Ca ne m'étonne pas que tu n'aies pas un seul ami ! »

Séfira accusa dignement le coup. Combien de fois l'avait elle entendue cette phrase quand elle était en primaire ? Hermione se mit face a Ron et lui mit ses 5 doigts dans la figure dans un bruit sec avant de sortir de la classe.

Séfira se rendit discrètement dans les toilettes des cachots et s'agenouilla dans une cabine, prenant seulement conscience de sa solitude. 3 mois sans une seule lettre de son père, un grand père trop occupé pour veiller sur elle et pas d'amis dans sa propre maison. Ron avait peut être raison. Elle refusa de sortir même pour le dîner. Qui remarquerait son absence de toute manière ?

« » « » « »

Quand vint le soir, Séfi n'était toujours pas sortie des toilettes et le banquet d'Halloween avait déjà commencé. Tout le monde mangeait avec appétit quand les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrirent rapidement et que le professeur Quirrel entra en hurlant qu'il y avait un troll dans les cachots. Au milieu des tables, il perdit connaissance. Les hurlements des élèves remplirent la salle. Tout le monde se bousculaient.

« SILENCE ! » gronda le directeur d'une voix forte et puissante. « les préfets sont priés de ramener les élèves dans leur dortoirs respectifs et les professeurs vont m'accompagner aux cachots. »

Dans la cohue qui suivit, Hermione se perdit un peu mais une chose était certaine, Séfira n'était pas au courant pour le troll. Plus vite que son ombre elle fonça jusqu'à la table des professeurs et prévint le directeur que sa petite fille était peut être en danger. Avec Severus et Minverva, ils suivirent Hermione jusqu'aux toilettes dans les cachots. Une odeur pestilentielle régnait dans l'air. Ils s'arrêtèrent un instant et reprirent leurs courses en entendant un hurlement sonore.

En sortant des toilettes, Séfira avait eu la mauvaise surprise de se retrouver nez à nez avec un troll gigantesque. Sortant rapidement sa baguette, elle avait eu à peine le temps de se jeter sur le côté pour ne pas se prendre un coup de masse mais aussi rapide fut elle, elle ne le fut pas assez pour éviter l'évier qui lui était tombé sur le crane. Un peu étourdie, la tête cognant fort et son propre sang masquant sa vue, elle avait essayer de se glisser le plus loin possible du troll et avait évité un second coup de masse.

« STUPEFIX ! » Hurla t elle entre deux sanglots.

S'était la première fois qu'elle utilisait réellement cette baguette en cas d'urgence et elle n'était pas prête pour ce qui suivrait. La couleur explosa devant ses yeux, l'obligeant à les fermer et quand elle put les rouvrir, le troll n'était plus qu'un amas de chaire brûlées. Sa main trembla, sa baguette tomba au sol, et elle cria.

« Merlin ! » souffla une voix bien connue.

Son grand père, McGonagall, Rogue, Hermione et Quirell était a l'entrée des toilettes. La vieille femme avait une main posée sur la bouche et Severus avait les yeux écarquillés, Hermione semblait à deux doigts d'être malade, Quirell avait l'air effrayé par elle et Dumbledore, lui, ne fixait que sa blessure et l'état des toilettes. Il s'approcha rapidement et la prit dans ses bras le plus doucement possible en grimaçant un peu en voyant le sang.

« je peux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ? » Grogna le maître de potion.

« Ronald Weasley n'a pas été très sympa avec Séfira et il lui a dit quelque chose de blessant. Elle s'est réfugiée aux toilettes pour avoir la paix malheureusement elle n'était pas là quand l'annonce du troll s'est répandue. »

« Je lui ai juste lancé un stupéfix ! » Murmura Séfira horrifiée et terrifiée.

McGonagall s'approcha de la grosse bestiole et le regarda de près.

« Tu es certaine que s'était un stupéfix ? »

« Je sais ce que j'ai lancé comme sort. Je te jure que je n'ai fait que lui lancer un stupéfix grand père. »

« Je te crois ma chérie. De toute manière, s'était toi oui lui alors, je préfère que ça soit lui. Je t'emmène à l'infirmerie. »

la petite Serpentard hocha doucement la tête avant de la reposer sur la poitrine de l'homme qui la tenait. Elle soupira de bien être avant de s'endormir épuisée. Entre la montée d'adrénaline, et le sort qu'elle avait utilisé, c'était assez compréhensible.

Albus l'emmena a l'infirmerie et la coucha sur un lit, restant quelques instants à ses côtés avant de rejoindre son bureau. Il avait eu toutes les craintes du monde en entrant dans ces toilettes et en la voyant dans cet état. Il ne supporterait pas qu'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit.

A suivre…

* * *

Alors? J'espère que vous avez aimé! Bisous à tous et oubliez pas la review!!


	6. Chapter 6

DEVINEZ QUI EST DE RETOUR?

Bon ok, ca fait bien 2 ans que je n'ai rien posté, je mérite le fouet, la vierge de fer, bref, tout ce qui fait mal mais essayer d'être compréhensifs d'accord? J'avais perdu mes codes, me logins, mots de passe, tout ca tout ca... Je viens juste de les retrouver!

Bref, la bonne nouvelle c'est que je compte bien reprendre les choses là où je les avais laissées donc, pour ceux qui n'ont pas décrochés de ffnet depuis 2 ans... Ca va venir! :)

* * *

Chapitre 5

Séfira s'était bien remise. Le mois de novembre avait déjà bien prit place avec son climat horrible. Chaque matin, les élèves voyaient Hagrid se rendre sur le terrain de quidditch pour dégivrer les balais. Elle s'entraînait souvent au quidditch avec son nouveau balais mais personne n'avait pu assister a son entraînement, merci au professeur Rogue et Adrian qui répétaient qu'elle était leur arme secrète. Cependant il y avait eu quelques fuites et a présent, toute l'école savait qu'elle jouait au poste d'attrapeur. Elle ne savait pas ce qui était le pire, ceux qui disaient qu'elle allait être géniale ou ceux qui promettaient de la suivre avec un matelas au cas ou elle tomberait ! Rien de très motivant en somme.

Plus le jour du match approchait et plus elle était sur les nerfs. Elle sentait que quelque chose allait mal se passer et elle n'était pas la seule.

Ce matin là, la grande salle résonnait des conversations des élèves. Les paris allaient bon train pour savoir qui des Serpentard ou des Gryffondors remporteraient le match. Séfira regarda les élèves autour d'elle qui mangeaient des assiette énormes remplies alors qu'elle ne parvenait même pas a avaler quoi que ce soit. Elle tourna son regard vers son directeur de maison qui lui fit un tout petit sourire et l'ombre d'un clin d'œil. Son grand-père souleva son verre pour elle en hochant la tête pour l'encourager.

Vers onze heures, toute l'école était rassemblée dans les gradins du stade. De nombreux élèves étaient équipés de jumelles. Neville ne savaient pas trop qui supporter puisque Gryffondors était sa maison mais que Séfira était son amie.

Pendant ce temps dans le vestiaire des Serpentard, tout le monde était en train de se changer. Séfira était assez mal a l'aise puisque tout d'abord les vestiaires étaient mixtes et ensuite elle tait la seule fille. Severus passa quelques instants aux vestiaires avant le match pour encourager sa plus jeune recrue. Elle avait l'air plus nerveuse que jamais. Il posa un genou a terre cherchant ses yeux émeraude des siens.

« Ca va Séfi ? » Demanda t il doucement.

« J'ai un peu le trac ! »

« C'est ton premier match c'est normal ! Si tu fais de ton mieux alors tu n'auras aucune raison de t'en vouloir. Mais moi j'ai confiance en toi. » Confia t il avec foi.

Elle leva la tête fière, elle serra son balai de toutes ses forces avant de suivre son équipe sur le terrain. Ils décollèrent et elle sentit ses ennuis quitter sa tête. L'air était vraiment son élément. Madame Bibine relâcha les balles et le match débuta. L'attrapeur des Gryffondors était un grand gars tout maigre avec des culs de bouteilles sur le nez. C'était d'ailleurs a se demander comment il faisait pour suivre le vif d'or avec des trucs pareils. Séfi évita deux cognards de justesse et hurla sur les jumeaux Weasley qui se marraient dans leur coin. Elle débuta ses recherches du vif d'or et le trouva près du goal des lions. Se penchant sur son balai, elle commença a le pourchasser

L'attrapeur des Gryffondors n'était pas vraiment doué ce qui facilitait encore plus le jeu. Alors qu'elle allait attraper le vif d'or, elle perdit le contrôle de son balai. Il semblait être possédé et elle était quand même vachement haut. Elle regarda autour d'elle cherchant qui pourrait être coupable. Qui pourrait vouloir sa mort ? Son regard se tourna vers les professeurs. Son grand-père n'était pas là. Severus ne la quittait pas du regard tout comme Quirrell d'ailleurs. Personne ne semblait comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Son balai changea soudain de cap et elle poussa un petit cri tandis qu'elle passait par dessus son balai. Elle ne le tenait plus qu'a une main, l'autre ayant capturé le vif d'or. Elle jeta encore un coup d'œil vers la loge des professeurs et grimaça. Il n'y avait qu'une chose qu'elle pouvait faire.

« LILI ! » Cria t elle.

Ses doigts commençaient a perdre leur prise. Dans un flash aveuglant, son phenix apparut et l'attrapa de justesse par les épaules, enfonçant ses serres dans sa chaire. A 3 mètres du sol, elle lâcha prise et tomba lourdement au sol le souffle coupé et tous ses membres tremblant violemment. Elle leva sa main qui tenait encore le vif d'or et les hurlements de joie des Serpentard éclatèrent un peu partout.

« » « » « »

Severus regarda horrifié le balais de Séfira faire du rodéo. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers Quirell qui ne la quittait pas des yeux. Il ne disait rien mais il savait reconnaître une incantation non prononcée quand il en voyait une. Il fit un bref tour des contre sort qu'ils connaissaient et débuta ses incantations.

Rien n'y faisait. Au contraire, le balais semblait encore plus dingue. Il commençait sincèrement a paniquer surtout en voyant le regard de Séfira s'ancrer dans le sien. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant le soleil disparaître rapidement sous une épaisse couche de nuage qui étaient apparus de nulle part. Il l'entendit crier Lili bien qu'il ne sache pas vraiment ce que c'était. Il entendit le cri étouffé de Quirrel et le vit entouré d'une espèce de fumée opaque. Sa cape était en train de brûler. Le bon côté était que le balais avait arrêté son rodéo. Un phénix vert et argent apparut au dessus de Séfira et l'attrapa au vol. Il partit de la tribune et eut a peine le temps de la voir s'écraser au sol avant que les tour de bois ne lui gâche la vue. Il entendit ensuite les cris de victoire des Serpentard et débarqua sur le terrain de Quidditch en courant presque. Sa robe noire tournoyait derrière lui et son air sévère aurait pu dissuader n'importe quel élève de l'approcher mais la jeune fille parvenait sans trop de problèmes a décoder les regards de son maître de potion. Il était inquiet. Le magnifique phénix était posé près d'elle et chantait en frottant sa tête contre la joue de la jeune fille qui grimaçait en se tenant une cheville.

Elle se remit debout comme elle le pouvait, grimaçant un peu en sentant sa cheville lancer et lui fit un immense sourire en lui montrant le vif d'or.

« je l'ai eu professeur ! on a gagné ! »

« Tête brûlée ! Comment va te cheville ? »

« je l'ai tordue ! c'est pas trop grave ça va ! »

Il passa un bras autour de sa taille et l'aida à retourner dans le château, acclamée par toute sa maison.

« » « » « »

Hermione et Neville de cessaient de lui casser les oreilles en lui répétant encore et encore que c'était Severus qui avait fait le coup. Elle avait beau leur répéter qu'il n'avait rien a voir dans l'histoire, ils ne voulaient rien entendre. Ils se rendirent chez Hagrid tout en discutant du match. Le géant l'accueilli avec un immense sourire et la félicita pour son match. Quand Hermione exposa son idée sur Rogue, Hagrid se rebiffa.

« Pourquoi le professeur Rogue aurait il voulu que quelque chose arrive à Séfira ? » S'exclama t il.

« Pourquoi a t il voulu passer devant le chien a 3 têtes le soir d'Halloween ? » Demanda Neville.

« Qui vous a parlé de Touffu ? » S'étonna Hagrid.

« Touffu ? Cette chose a un nom ? »

« Bien sur qu'il a un nom ! C'est mon chien ! Je l'ai prêté à Dumbledore pour protéger la… oubliez ça ! »

« Hagrid, quoique ce protège ce chien, Rogue essaie de le voler ! » contra Hermione en ignorant le soupir de désespoir de Séfira.

« ce sont des balivernes ! le professeur Rogue est un professeur de Poudlard ! il ne ferait jamais une chose pareille ! »

« alors pourquoi as tu voulu tuer Séfira ? je sais ce que ça veut dire jeter un sort ! j'ai tout lu là dessus ! il faut fixer la personne visée et Rogue n'a pas une seule fois cligné des yeux. »

« et moi je te dis que tu as tord ! » s'exclama Hagrid. « écoutez moi tous les 3, vous êtes en train de vous mêler de choses qui ne vous regardent absolument pas ! ce que garde ce chien est un secret entre Dumbledore et Nicolas Flamel ! »

il se rendit compte trop tard de son erreur. Séfira avait ouvert de grands yeux semblant comprendre ce qu'il se passait mais bien décidée a avoir des preuves avant d'agir. Hagrid se morigéna et les força a sortir.

« » « » « »

Noël approchait lentement. Un jour de décembre. Le lac était gelé, Séfira avait gardé ses soupçons pour elle et tentait de protéger Severus comme elle le pouvait. Elle savait qui lui en voulait mais elle ne comprenait pas encore pourquoi !

Les cours se passaient relativement bien, elle et Hermione faisaient gagner de nombreux points a leur maison et elles étaient première de leur année.

« » « » « »

les vacances arrivèrent rapidement ainsi que le jour de noël. Hermione était retournée chez ses parents et Séfira était une des seules élèves a rester au château avec l'autre andouille de Weasley dont les parents étaient partis en Roumanie pour voir son frère Charly qui y étudiait les dragons. Elle descendit dans le petit salon de son grand père et sourit a la vue du grand sapin de noël ou des cadeaux s'étendaient a son pied. Albus et Minerva la regardaient en souriant.

« Joyeux noël Séfi ! » sourit Albus.

La jeune fille leur fit un sourire mi ému mi crispé. Il n'était pas dur de deviner qu'elle n'avait jamais eu de cadeaux de noël avant. Elle prit le premier paquet qui lui tomba sous la main et fronça les sourcils en voyant un pull vert et argent avec un grand S sur le devant.

« a voir le modèle, je dirais que ça vient de Molly Weasley. » remarqua Albus.

Séfira le déposa sur le côté et regarda les cadeaux suivants. Hermione lui avait envoyé un livre sur la défense contre les forces du mal réservé aux aurors. Les jumeaux Weasley lui avaient envoyés des chocogrenouilles qu'elle affectionnait particulièrement. Neville lui avait offert un agenda de poche. Severus lui avait acheté des livres de potion avancées puisque les potions étaient définitivement sa passion. Albus lui avait acheté des vêtements assez sobres ce qui pour lui était un miracle, des livres sur les légendes Arthuriennes, sur Avalon ainsi que sur les élémentales. Minerva lui avait prit des livres en tout genre, allant de la métamorphose aux créatures magique. Le paquet suivant contenait une cape d'invisibilité. La petite carte n'était pas signée mais en voyant le regarda malicieux du vénéré directeur, elle n'eut pas besoin de savoir qui l'envoyait. Le dernier cadeau fut celui qui remua le plus de souvenirs. Elle fondit en larmes en trouvant une peluche représentant un loup. Monsieur Lune. Son monsieur Lune. Il était gris et blanc avec des yeux bleus. Un des seuls souvenirs dont elle se rappelait de l'époque ou elle vivait encore avec ses parents.

« très chère Séfira,

je ne sais pas si tu te souviens de moi ! il y a peu de chances. J'étais l'un des amis de tes parents et je m'appelle Remus Lupin mais tu me connaissais sous le surnom de Moony. Je suis désolé de n'avoir pas été là durant toutes ces années. De ne pas avoir été présent pour toi autant que je l'aurais souhaité. Je te souhaite un joyeux noël, j'ai retrouvé monsieur Lune dans les débris de ta maison, j'espère que ça te fera plaisir de retrouver une part de ton enfance.

Remus J. Lupin. »

Séfira tourna son regard plein d'espoir vers son grand père qui hocha positivement la tête. Elle se souvenait très bien de Moony. C'était d'ailleurs une des seules personnes dont elle se souvenait. Le gentil Moony. Elle prit une plume et un parchemin et écrivit une courte lettre a l'attention de l'homme.

Elle tendit ensuite un gros paquets a son grand père qui parut surpris en l'ouvrant. Il trouva un sachet de bonbons au citron moldus, ses préférés et des paires de chaussettes en laine et enchantées de telle façon qu'elles s'allient a merveille avec ce qu'il porte. Minerva découvrit un arbre a chat avec des souris en plumes et une cape écossaise.

« » « » « »

Dans les cachots, un homme aux cheveux noirs regardait étonné les deux paquets cadeau qu'il avait reçu. Généralement, chaque année, seul Albus lui offrait quelque chose. Il sourit en reconnaissant l'écriture fine et élégante de Séfira. Elle lui avait acheté un pull a col roulé très doux, oscillant entre l'angoras et le cachemire. Il était noir avec des runes argentées dessus. L'autre cadeau était un livre de potion très rare. Elle avait probablement du le payer une fortune et devait avoir eu du mal a le trouver. Il ôta sa lourde robe noire et passa le pull au dessus de sa chemise noire. Ca faisait du bien un peu de chaleur et il tenta d'ignorer la partie de son cœur qui s'était réchauffé. Etant un ancien mangemort, c'était une mauvaise idée pour lui de s'attacher a la survivante.

« » « » « »

quand vint le soir, Séfira décida d'aller explorer un peu le château avec sa super cape d'invisibilité. Enfin, elle allait pouvoir lire les livres de la réserve. En passant dans un couloir elle entendit des bruits et se dirigea vers cet endroit découvrant Severus et Quirrel. Elle n'avait jamais vu le maître de potion aussi en colère et elle devait bien admettre qu'il était effrayant. Son aura sombre semblait l'entourer comme un manteau. Il sembla se rendre compte qu'elle était derrière lui et elle se hâta de reculer, ouvrant une porte qui se trouvait pas loin et disparaissant du couloir.

Elle souffla un bon coup et ôta sa cape d'invisibilité. La pièce était sombre, vide et froide mais un immense miroir se trouvait juste devant elle. Une inscription était gravée sur le tour. Elle s'approcha lentement et déchiffra les épigraphes. « riséd elrue ocnot edsi amega siv notsap ert nomen ej ». Elle fronça les sourcils en se rendant compte que ça ne voulait strictement rien dire. Son esprit Serdaigle sembla revenir au triple galop et la lumière fut ! « je ne montre pas ton visage mais de ton cœur le désir. ». c'était le miroir de Riséd. Elle avait lu quelque chose a son sujet dans un livre mais ce n'était théoriquement qu'une légende. Elle avança doucement et se figea en reconnaissant les visages souriant de ses parents. Sa mère était magnifique avec ses longs cheveux roux flamboyant et ses yeux émeraudes si semblable au sien. James était assez grand, avec des cheveux en bataille et des lunettes rondes. Ils posèrent une main sur l'épaule de son reflet et elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Derrière eux se trouvait un autre homme à la chevelure argentée, habillé d'une cape de sorcier verte et argent. Lui. Son père biologique probablement. Ses traits étaient incertains, ce qui était logique dans la mesure dont elle ignorait tout de lui jusqu'à son nom. C'est vrai qu'elle voulait ses parents. Albus se tenait à côté d'elle, une main sur son épaule et elle sursauta en se rendant compte que ce n'était pas une vision mais la vérité.

« Tu ne devrais pas être ici Séfi ! »

« C'était un accident. C'est le miroir de Risèd n'est-ce pas ? »

« Exact. Inutile de te demander ce que tu vois. »

« Mes parents. Tous mes parents. Mais mon père n'a pas de visage. Juste les mêmes cheveux que moi. Ils me manquent grand père ! »

« Je sais chérie. Tu devrais aller te coucher maintenant. »

« Bonne nuit grand père ! »

« Bonne nuit chérie ! » Sourit il tristement, fixant quelques instants le miroir avant de partir à son tour, la mine basse et le cœur gros.

« » « » « »

Un cadeau et une lettre l'attendaient sur son lit. Enfin. Une lettre de lui. Quand elle l'ouvrit, une photo tomba sur ses genoux. Ses mains tremblèrent en regardant la photo. Elle semblait venir d'une autre époque. Sa mère, magnifique dans une longue robe noire aux manches tombantes jusqu'à ses genoux et enfin son père. Il était incroyablement beau. Grand, les mêmes cheveux qu'elle, ramenés en catogan, richement vêtu d'une robe de sorcier noire aux runes argentées, il avait passé un bras autour d'elle et lançait au photographe un regard méfiant. Ils avaient l'air tellement heureux ensemble.

Ma princesse,

Je me doute bien qu'il doit être difficile pour toi d'ignorer qui j'étais ou comment j'étais. Ta mère a pris cette photo et aujourd'hui, elle te revient de droit. Joyeux noël. Je ne savais pas trop quoi t'offrir alors, j'ai opté pour un petit souvenir familial. Cette parure appartenait à ma mère. Elle était de grande noblesse anglaise et je crois que ce présent doit en être un vestige. Je sais que le danger t'entoure alors je t'en prie, sois prudente. Encore une fois, je te souhaite un joyeux noël ma chérie.

Ton père qui t'aime.

Clair et conçis songea t elle tristement en soulevant le couvercle de la boîte. Sa bouche s'ouvrit bêtement en contemplant la pièce de joaillerie sous ses yeux. Magnifique. Or blanc, émeraudes et diamant entre-croisés. Celui qui avait fait cette chose là avait dû s'amuser comme un petit fou.

« » « » « »

Séfira se réveilla le lendemain matin avec un grand sourire vissé sur le visage. Elle passa un jogging et un pull avant de descendre dans la grande salle ou se trouvaient déjà les professeurs ainsi qu'un invité surprise. Elle reconnut tout de suite le regard doux et le sourire bien veillant du loup garou. Les mains de ce dernier tremblaient légèrement et il cherchait de l'appréhension dans le regard émeraude de la petite fille. Il s'approcha lentement comme si il avait peur de l'effrayer. Il s'agenouilla a mi chemin guettant ses moindres gestes. Elle franchit les derniers mètres et entoura le cou de son oncle Moony avec ses petits bras. Remus referma ses bras sur elle et se releva avec la petite dans ses bras.

Severus les regarda ensemble tentant d'ignorer l'étau de métal qui lui enserrait le cœur. Pourquoi était il jaloux ? Voulait il vraiment que la petite se presse contre lui comme elle le faisait avec l'un de ses tortionnaires d'adolescence ? Il s'excusa auprès d'Albus et sortit rapidement de la grande salle sans un regard en arrière.

Remus s'assit sur une des chaises libre avec la petite fille dans ses bras. Elle regarda tristement Severus partir de la grande salle.

« Tu te souviens de moi mon petit loup ? » Souffla Remus avec un doux sourire.

« Bien sur ! Tonton Moony. Je ne me souviens que de peu de personnes mais je sais tu étais un ami de maman. »

« De ton père surtout ! »

Elle hocha doucement la tête avec un air très neutre. Il n'était pas son père de toute manière !

« » « » « »

Les vacances s'étaient vite passée. Remus était retourné chez lui apaisé. Son petit loup se souvenait encore de lui. Séfira n'avait pas revu une seule fois Severus et ça la rendait triste. Elle ne savait pas trop ce qu'elle devait penser. Les élèves arrivaient au soir. Elle se dirigea vers les cachots et frappa doucement au portrait. Elle frôla la crise cardiaque quand le maître de potion apparut raide bourré en face d'elle dans un état peu reluisant. Il eut un peu de mal a fixer son regard sur elle mais s'écarta un peu pour la laisser passer. La pièce était baignée par la lumière de deux ou trois bougies et elle parvenait a voir les ombres tournoyer.

« Vous vouliez quelque chose miss Potter ? » Demanda t il le plus sobrement qu'il le put.

« Ça fait presque 1 semaine que je ne vous avais pas vu. Je m'inquiétais. Et je vous rappelle en passant que mon nom est Dumbledore ! »

« Il ne fallait pas ! Comme vous pouvez le voir, je vais très bien. »

« Ça fait combien de temps que vous n'avez pas pris un bain ? »

Honteux de se retrouver ainsi devant elle, il fit la seule chose a faire et hurla en frappant son poing sur la table.

« Je n'ai pas a supporter ce genre de commentaires de la part d'une élève. » Beugla t il sans même s'apercevoir qu'elle s'était figée sous l'horreur de la scène.

Il lui rappelait Vernon quand il avait bu. Et il lui foutait une trouille du tonnerre. Instinctivement, Salazar bondit de dessous son pull et se dressa de toute sa longue, dent luisantes de venin et sifflement menaçant.

« Sortez d'ici tout de suite Potter et gardez vos précieux conseils pour vous ! »

Elle ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et détalla a toutes vitesse trop effrayée pour pouvoir penser et sans même se préoccuper des flots de larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues. Albus ouvrit de grands yeux en se retrouvant avec sa petite fille dans ses bras, pleurant et tremblant comme une feuille. Jamais elle n'avait fait cela à tel point qu'il s'était habitué à sa calme froideur habituelle.

« Séfira ! Que s'est il passé ? Je croyais que tu devais aller voir Severus. »

« Il avait bu ! » Sanglotta t elle. « Il m'a rappelé Vernon. Il m'a fait tellement peur. Il criait tellement fort. »

« Va prendre un bon bain chaud Séfi. Je vais aller lui parler ! »

« D'accord. »

Elle rejoignit sa salle de bain en se frottant les yeux et Albus se dirigea vers les cachots. Le tableau pivota seul devant lui et il trouva Severus affalé dans son canapé, une bouteille de fire whisky a la main et le regard plongé dans le vide. Quand le directeur claqua le tableau, il daigna se retourner et poussa un long soupir.

« Vous vouliez quelque chose Albus ? »

« Voir la raison pour laquelle Séfira m'a sauté dans les bras en sanglotant et en tremblant. Elle s'inquiétait pour toi Severus. Et grâce a toi, elle vient de revivre un vieux cauchemar. »

« De quoi parlez vous encore ? »

« Je soupçonne son oncle de l'avoir battue après s'être un peu trop imbibé. Et il criait fort aussi. Les élèves arrivent dans 4 heures. Je te conseil de dormir un peu, de prendre un bain, une potion anti alcool et de repenser a ce que tu as fait. » Ordonna sèchement le directeur.

C'était dans ces cas là qu'on comprenait pourquoi c'était un sorcier craint.

« » « » « »

Séfira ferma les yeux et soupira de contentement en se laissant glisser dans la grande baignoire. Outre le petit incident d'ébriété de Severus, les vacances s'étaient bien passées même si elle n'avait pas fait les recherches qu'Hermione lui avait demandées mais d'un autre côté, elle savait déjà qui était Nicolas Flamel. La question était, pourquoi son grand père gardait il la pierre philosophale ici et pourquoi quelqu'un cherchait il a la tuer ? Elle se lava rapidement et s'enroula dans une large serviette de bain avant de retourner dans sa chambre. Son grand père avait déposé une robe sur son lit. Une robe en velours noir et verte émeraude au liseré argenté. C'était vraiment ses couleurs préférées ! Quelqu'un frappa doucement a la porte de sa chambre et elle vit Severus entrer et jeter un coup d'œil a sa chambre. C'était la première fois qu'il venait ici.

« Vous vouliez quelque chose professeur ? » Demanda t elle froidement.

« Oui ! Je suis venu m'excuser ! Tu n'aurais jamais du me voir comme ça ! Pardon ! Pardon aussi de t'avoir crié dessus. »

Séfira le regarda droit dans les yeux et parvint a discerner une petite étincelle de regret dans les yeux noirs de son directeur de maison. Elle hocha doucement la tête signifiant qu'elle acceptait ses excuses et il sortit de sa chambre soulagé.

Les élèves revinrent le soir même et tout reprit sa place. Hermione raconta avec une abondance de détails tout ce qu'elle avait fait durant les vacances et fut déçue que Séfi ne lui dise rien a propos de Flamel.

« » « » « »

Le lendemain, elles étaient dans le salon privé du directeur quand elles furent surprise de voir Neville arriver en sautillant a deux doigts de fondre en larmes.

« Que s'est il passé Neville ? » Demanda Séfira en le libérant de son mauvais sort.

« C'est Malefoy ! J'étais dans le couloir quand il est apparut disant qu'il avait besoin de quelqu'un sur qui il pourrait jeter son mauvais sort ! Merci Séfi »

« Pas de quoi ! »

Il lui tendit timidement un paquet de cartes de choco grenouilles.

« J'ai entendu dire que tu en faisais la collection ! »

« Merci Neville. »

Hermione en prit une, celle sur Dumbledore et hoqueta !

« Mais il est là ! Ecoutez : Dumbledore s'est notamment rendu célèbre en tuant le mage noire Grindewald et en aidant l'alchimiste Nicolas Flamel avec lequel il découvrit les 12 propriétés du sang de dragon ! » Lut Hermione avant de se lever d'un bon « Attendez moi ici ! »

Elle quitta rapidement le salon et revint quelques minutes plus tard avec une gros livre poussiéreux dans ses mains. Elle se mit a le feuilleter avec rapidité avant de pointer une page !

« Je le savais ! Nicolas Flamel est le seul alchimiste a avoir inventé la pierre philosophale ! »

« La quoi ? » Demanda Neville d'une petite voix.

« La pierre philosophale ! Elle peut changer le plomb en or et rend immortel quiconque boit son élixir ! » Expliqua doucement Séfira.

« Une pierre qui transforme le plomb en or et qui te rends immortel si tu la bois ! Pas étonnant que Rogue veuille la voler ! » Fit sombrement remarquer Neville.

Séfira retint un soupire à la perfection. Ce n'était pas Severus mais alors, qui est-ce que ça pouvait bien être ?

« » « » « »

Durant les semaines qui suivirent, Quirell sembla pâlir et maigrir a vue d'œil ce qui suffit à alerter l'infâme trio. Chaque fois qu'ils passaient devant le couloir interdit du troisième étage, Séfira, Neville et Hermione tendaient l'oreille pour s'assurer que Touffu était encore là a pousser des grognements ce qui signifiait que la pierre philosophale était toujours là.

Hermione avait commencé a harceler ses deux amis pour qu'ils commencent a préparer leurs examens de fin d'année. Si Neville râlait abondamment, Séfira, elle, se sentait déjà prête à passer ses BUSES donc, de simples examens ne lui feraient pas peur. Et les professeurs le faisait bien savoir en donnant aux élèves tellement de devoirs pour les vacances de Pâques qu'il ne leur en restait plus pour s'amuser. Et Hermione était encore pire puisqu'elle passait son temps libre a réciter les 12 utilisations du sang de dragon ou bien elle faisait des excercices avec sa baguette magique.

Ils étaient dans la bibliothèque, Hermione étudiait pour ses examens, Séfira lisait un livre sur les herbes et les champignons. Neville rêvassait en regardant par la fenêtre. C'était la toute première belle journée depuis plusieurs mois. Même s'il faisait encore frais, le soleil était bien présent.

« Hagrid ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? » S'exclama Neville faisant sursauter les deux jeunes filles qui se tournèrent vers le demi géant qui tentait de cacher quelque chose derrière son dos.

Avec son gros manteau en poil de taupe, il semblait déplacé en un tel lieu.

« Je suis simplement venu voir quelque chose » Répondit il d'une voix peu sure. « Et vous qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? J'espère que vous avez laissé tomber Nicolas Flamel ! » Déclara t il soupconneux.

« Oh ! Ça fait longtemps qu'on a trouvé qui il était ! Et on sait ce que garde votre chien ! » Affirma Neville avec un sourire confiant. « La pierre philo… »

Hermione et Séfira bondirent pour le faire taire.

« Parle moins fort ! » Siffla Hagrid ! « Tu es fou de parler de ça ici ! »

« On aurait quelques questions a te poser Hagris ! » Souffla doucement Séfi.

« Venez me voir ce soir alors ! Je ne vous promet rien mais arrêtez d'en parler ! Les élèves ne sont pas censés le savoir. » Se hâta de dire le gardien des clefs avant de partir.

« A votre avis, il tenait quoi derrière son dos ? » Demanda Séfi.

Neville disparut derrière les étalages et revint avec quelques livres.

« Il se renseigne sur les dragons ! » Couina t il blanc comme un linge !

« Je me demande ce qu'il prépare ! » Souffla Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

« » « » « »

Une heure plus tard, lorsqu'ils allèrent frapper à la porte du garde de chasse, ils furent surprus de voir que tous les rideaux de la cavane étaient tirés.

« Qui est là ? » Demanda Hagrid avant de les faire entrer. « Alors ? Que vouliez vous me demander ? »

« Est-ce que vous pourriez nous dire ce qui garde la pierre philosophale mis à part Touffu ? » S'enquit doucement Séfira en le perforant de ses yeux émeraudes, sentant qu'il cachait quelque chose, vu la rapidité qu'avait son esprit de vouloir les mettre dehors.

« Bien sur que non je ne peux pas vous le dire. Tout d'abord parce que je n'en sais rien et puis, même si j'étais au courant, je ne vous dirais rien. Elle a déjà failli être volée chez Gringott. »

Pendant qu'Hermion et Neville lui posaient d'autres questions, elle réfléchit en regardant ses genoux. Qui avait un avantage à voler la pierre ? Un seul nom s'imposa dans son esprit.

« Voldemort ! » Murmura t elle, faisant sursauter et frissonner Neville et Hagrid.

« Que dis tu Séfi ? » S'enquit le géant, une lueur inquiète dans le regard.

« C'est lui qui cherche à voler la pierre n'est-ce pas ? C'est pour ça que grand père a été forcé de ramener la pierre ici. Voldemort. »

« Mais il est mort ! Il a été tué il y a 10 ans ! » S'écria Neville terrorisé.

« Qu'en penses tu Séfi ? »

« Je pense qu'il est toujours en vie mais trop faible pour une attaque directe. Je le sens Hagrid. Je sens qu'il rôde dans le coin. Plus près que ce que l'on pourrait croire. »

« Tu as sans doute raison. C'est pour cette raison que tu dois être prudente. Il est probable qu'il tente de te retrouver avant quiconque d'autre ! »

« Je ferais attention ! » Promit elle.

Un petit bruit attirèrent leur attention et Hagrid sortit du feu un gros œuf. Elle sentit Salazar siffler contre cet intrus. Lui aussi grandissait bien et elle comprenait presque tous ses sifflements à présent ce qui était une grande première. A 3, ils assistèrent à la naissance de Norbert, Norvégien à crête de son état. Du moins, avant de tous les trois se faire capter et dénoncer par Malefoy, ce qui clotura d'une manière pas très sympathique leur soirée.

« » « » « »

« Finalement, ces examens étaient très faciles ! » Remarqua Séfira en enlevant un peu de paille dans ses cheveux.

« Je crois que je me suis trompée sur une des réponses du test ! » Murmura Hermione désespérée en fouillant dans son livre pour avoir la bonne réponse.

« T'inquiète Mione. Je suis certaine que tu t'es débrouillée comme un chef. »

« Merci. Ça va toi ? Il me semble que tu as souvent mal à la tête ces temps ci ! »

« Tant que tu ne dis rien à mon grand père ou au professeur Rogue, ça me va ! Je crois que c'est avertissement. Un danger nous menace. »

« Bah, on aura déjà vu pire ! »

« C'est vrai qu'avec Touf… Attend une seconde. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » S'inquiéta Hermione en voyant sa meilleure amie se mettre à courire en direction de la cabande d'Hagrid.

« Tu ne trouves pas ça étrange qu'un étranger se promène avec un dragon dans ses poches ? Sans rire, tu connais beaucoup de personnes qui se baladent avec des œufs de dragon dans les poches ? Bon sang, comment ai je pu être aussi bête ? » Grommela t elle en se défoulant sur la porte de la cabane d'Hagrid.

« Séfi ! Ça a été les examens ? » S'exclama joyeusement le géant, ravi de la voir.

« Super ! Tu te souviens de l'homme qui a perdu Norbert ? »

« Je n'ai pas vu son visage ! »

« Mais tu as du lui parler ! De Poudlard par exemple ? »

« C'est possible oui ! J'ai du lui parler de Touffu ! »

« Et il a parut s'y intéresser ? »

« Bien sur qu'il s'est intéressé à Touffu ! On ne rencontre pas de chiens à trois têtes tous les jours et ce, même si on est dans le métier. Je lui ai dit que le plus important avec ce genre d'animaux, s'était de bien savoir les prendre. Regardez Touffu par exemple, il suffit de lui jouer un petit air de musique et il s'endort tout de suite. »

« Oh non ! » Souffla Séfira horrifiée en faisant demi tour. « Ça veut dire que Voldemort sait comment passer devant Touffu et grand père a été appelé ce matin au ministère de la magie. Ça va être à nous de protéger notre école Hermione ! Va dans ma chambre et envoie un message à mon grand père avec Lili. Il l'aura plus vite. »

« Et toi ? Que vas tu faire ? »

« Tenter d'empêcher Voldemort de voler la pierre ! » Souffla t elle sombrement.

« Est-ce que tu es folle ? C'est trop dangereux ! »

« Voldemort et moi, c'est une vieille histoire Hermione ! » Avoua t elle en glissant doucement sa mèche sur le côté, dévoilant la cicatrice la plus célèbre du monde sorcier.

« La survivante c'est toi ? » Siffla Fougueusement Hermione entre ses dents serrées. « Pourquoi ne m'as tu rien dit avant ? »

« Parce que je n'ai pas envie qu'on me pointe du doigt en me plaignant, ce qui arrive un peu trop souvent. Je m'en sortirais, ne t'inquiète pas ! Et ne dis rien à personne sur… moi ! »

« Promis ! » Sourit sincèrement Hermione en filant de son côté.

Séfira alla chercher Salazar avant de se rendre au 3ème étage. Elle poussa doucement la porte et remarqua qu'une harpe jouait une douce mélodie qui avait endormie le chien. Elle grogna un peu en poussant la patte du chien qui s'était posée sur la trappe et l'ouvrit doucement, inspirant un bon coup avant de sauter.

Sa chute fut amortie par une énorme plante qui s'enroula autour d'elle avant de la laisser passer presque tout de suite. C'était étrange sachant que la plante en question était un filet du diable. Salazar passa sans problème, se faufilant entre les branche et suivit sa maîtresse jusqu'à une salle ou voletaient des clefs.

« Trop facile ! » Souffla t elle suspicieusement en regardant le balais et les clefs.

Rassemblant le courage qui lui restait, elle enfourcha le balais après avoir regardé la serrure de la porte. Elle devait chercher une vieille clef rouillée. Elle l'aperçu un peu plus loin. Elle avait une aile brisée. Son balais n'était pas assez rapide pour suivre la clef. Elle se pencha en avant se concentrant pour donner un peu de sa magie au balais pour le rendre plus rapide. Sa main se referma sur le métal froid de la clef et elle sauta au sol en remettant en place quelques mèches de cheveux. Elle ouvrit doucement la porte et soupira en se retrouvant sur un jeu d'échec géant. Un jeu d'échec sorcier. Elle y avait souvent joué depuis qu'elle était à Poudlard mais entre jouer pour rien et jouer sa vie, il y avait une différence de taille. Se hissant sur un des cavaliers, elle regarda un peu les pièces qui lui manquaient et commença sa partie. Elle parvint sans savoir comment a mettre le roi en échec et put enfin accéder a la dernière pièce. Elle garda son calme quand elle vit Quirell face a un immense miroir ouvragée. C'était le miroir de Risèd.

« Miss Dumb… Dumb… Dumbledore ! Que f… Que faites… »

« Epargnez moi votre bégaiement Quirell ! Vous le savez aussi bien que moi, vous jouez la comédie. Je savais que quelque chose clochait chez vous mais je n'arrivais à me décider sur quoi précisemment ! »

Un sourire dément naquit sur les lèvres de l'homme dont les yeux rougeoyèrent légèrement.

« Vous êtes intelligente miss ! Très intelligente. Peut être trop ! Depuis quand vous en doutez vous ? »

« Depuis notre rencontre au chaudron baveur en fait. Je suis capable de voir et lire les auras hors, la votre était particulière sans que je ne comprenne pourquoi. J'ai parlé de mes soupçons au directeur mais visiblement, vous êtes parvenu a le berner plus facilement que moi ! Il y a juste un point que je ne comprends pas. Comment pouvez vous êtres vous et Voldemort en même temps ! »

Le professeur sursauta en entendant le nom maudit et la fusilla du regard.

« Laisse moi lui parler ! » Siffla une voix éthérée et franchement flipante.

Quirell enleva son turban et dévoila une espèce de parasite au visage presque humain mais très monstrueux. Salazar s'enroula autour de sa maîtresse et siffla, prête à attaquer..

« Vous avez un familier étonnant miss Dumbledore ! » Siffla la voix de Voldemort.

« Il est également très protecteurs ! Que voulez vous ? »

Une espèce de sourire barra le visage monstrueux de l'homme. Enfin, si on pouvait appeler ça un homme.

« Je veux la pierre philosophale ! Et tu vas m'aider bien sur ! »

« Je ne crois pas non ! »

« Regarde dans ce miroir et dis moi ce que tu vois. » Lui ordonna t il, faisant fi de son refus.

Elle s'approcha doucement et plongea son regard sur la surface lisse du miroir de Risèd. Son reflet lui fit un clin d'œil et glissa la pierre dans sa poche.

« Alors Séfira, que vois tu ? »

« Comme d'habitude. Mes parents. »

Il la repoussa violemment et elle tomba au sol en se cognant la tête. Elle se releva doucement et commença a reculer vers les escaliers. Malheureusement, Voldemort perçut son mouvement et d'un claquement de doigt, il fit apparaître un immense mur de flammes.

« Donne la moi ! » Gronda t il.

« Non ! »

« TUE LA ! » Hurla t il pour Quirell qui sursauta.

Le professeur lui sauta dessus et noua ses deux mains a sa gorge. Elle hurla et se débattit, griffant la peau de l'homme et lui donnant des coups de pieds. Elle entendit quelqu'un crier son nom. Salazar darda ses crocs pointu et les planta dans la gorge de l'homme. Il tomba au sol avec une sort de gargouillis étouffé, tandis que de la bave coulait le long de son menton et terminait de l'asphyxier. Une brume opaque sortit du corps de Quirell et traversa la corps de Séfira qui hurla de plus belle. S'était comme si une lame glacée venait de la transpercer.

« SEFI ! »

Elle reconnut la voix de son grand père et entre ouvrit les yeux. Elle plongea sa main dans sa poche et en sortit la pierre avec un petit sourire.

« Il ne l'aura pas cette fois ci ! » Souffla t elle avant de s'évanouir.

Arrivés dès que Lili lui avait délivré son message, il avait craint le pire jusqu'à la fin. Et voilà le résultat. Elle était blessée mais la pierre était sauve. Enfin, pour sa petite fille, le fait que la pierre soit sauve n'était pas aussi important que le fait qu'elle était première au classement des examens ou bien que Serpentard avait gagné la coupe des maisons et la coupe de Quidditch.

A suivre…

* * *

Alors? Je vous ai manqués? Vous avez pas oublié comment ca se passe hein? REVIEW! :)


End file.
